Won't Get Fooled Again
by keeperoliver
Summary: Sequel to Door To The Past. Harry was left with memories and knowledge when the Hero passed on. JKR. is still in denial. She has this idea she owns it all.
1. Chapter 1

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my friends. Just thought I would let you Know that this is the sequel to Door To The Past. It will start off right after the passing of Harry and Tom. Future Harry will pass on something to the present young Harry that will direct his future. Hope you like it. It will be sad in places, and happy or even funny in most. Harry will grow up with a sibling and an adopted sister. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

WGFA- }

As Harry's spirit left his body, it made a sidetrack, before leaving this plain of existence. It entered the house in Godric Hollow that is the residence of James and Lily Potter. It made it's way to the small frame of his other self, and passed through it, leaving behind memories and knowledge. It then made it's way to it's final destination. Harry Potter of 1998 no longer existed.

Lily and James made their way back into the house after talking to Dumbledore. lily felt like she just lost her son, and had to talk about it to James, Alice and Frank. "You all know what happened out there, and how Voldemort was finally defeated. Yes it was a miracle, and yes it is a great burden off our minds, but do any of you feel sorry for the person who gave up his life so willingly for our freedom. I have to tell you all something, and you will probably think me crazy. I believe I know who he was." Before she continued, she reached down and picked up her son Harry. She hugged him close as tears formed in her eyes. "OH Harry, I know it was you. What happened to cause you to make such a sacrifice? Why weren't your father and I there to stop it? Will it still occur, and will I lose you once again? NO, It will not happen again. James do you feel it as well?"

James looked to Lily with a tear in his eyes. He knew what Lily just said rang true. Was he willing to admit it? "Lils, I have to agree it felt like I knew him. Whether it was Harry or not I can't say. I do believe that his looking like me with your eyes was a bit unnerving. If I were to go by that, then yes, I could believe that he was our Harry. But for that to happen, there would have to be time travel involved, and we know that that is not a likely hood. Time travel that far back is unheard of. A time turner only allows you to go back 24 hours. That man was at least 18. How was it possible?"

Alice broke into the couples conversation, "James, just because we don't know how, doesn't make it impossible. Anything is possible given the right circumstances, and the knowledge. With Lily and I being in the Dept. of Mysteries, we see things on a continual basis that should not be possible, don't we Lils. Look at Selena. Just the other day she was able to produce food with magic According to Gumps Law, that should not be possible, yet she did it just the same. With that being the case, it just shows that just because we have never heard of it before, doesn't mean it is not possible."

James acknowledged Alice's statement with a nod. Yes, if the need arises, then anything could be possible. But if what Lily said were true, then why did this future Harry give up his life so easily?

Lily was still crying, holding her Harry a little tighter, making it a bit uncomfortable for the child, and he started to squirm in her arms. Lily put him back down when he started this, and watched as he went back over to Neville to continue to play.

Very little was said after this, and soon Alice, Frank and Neville left for the home of Frank's mum, planning to spend the evening, until Frank could assess the damage to their own home.

Harry was asleep, and Lily put him in his bed for the evening, then joined James in their bedroom.

Lily checked on her daughter Amelia, who was two months old. She was a surprise but it was a pleasant one. How three girls came into the world on the same day, with the three mothers being friends. It would be a shame if the girls did not become close as they grew up. Lily thought back on the day she and her friends all delivered their darling daughters.

WGFA-}

Lily was due around Harry's birthday, and when that came and went, she became worried. It was now 10 days after Harry's birthday, and finally she went into labor. On August 11, 1981, Amelia LeAnn Potter was born. Four hours later, Ginevra Molly Weasley was born. Six hours after this, Luna Selena Lovegood was born. Three girls and all the families were friends with each other. The three fathers were all sharing their pride in the waiting room with their friends. This was when Xenophelius was told that there were complications with Selena's delivery, and they had to take the baby. Selena recovered, but it would be the only child her and Xeno would ever have. Though he was saddened by this, he was happy to have both still with him.

Lily and James had asked Remus to come in so that they could talk. Remus entered the room seeing Lily holding the baby to her breast and feeding her. He turned around to leave when Lilly stopped him with a laugh. "Does this embarrass you Remus? Come in and sit down for goodness sake. You might as well get used to it, as you will be seeing it again. It is natural for a woman to feed her baby from her own body. Now, James and I have a request. Go ahead James ask him."

James smiled at Remus, "Rem, you know how we made Sirius Harry's godfather. Lily really wanted you to be it, but, you were not available. You are now, so will you be Amelia's godfather?"

Remus thought his heart would burst. James and Lils actually wanted him to be so close to their daughter. He knew they loved him, but not to this extent. He became choked up. It was hard for him to speak. He just nodded his head in acceptence. He was an uncle to Harry and a godfather to Amelia. Just the opposite to Sirius. James then had Sirius come in, and Sirius went into one of his childish fits when hearing Remus was made Amelia's godfather. He wanted to swap places with Remus, and let him take Harry, and Sirius would become Amelia's godfather. He loved the idea of scaring all the boys away who wished to court her. Remus just told him that it was his responsability, and he would perform it to the best he could threatening any one with Moony. Anyone that knew him to be a werewolf would know what he meant.

Amy, as that was what she was called, Luna and Ginny grew up to be best friends. They were celebrating their fifth birthday together. Harry got along good with Luna, and Loved Amy. Ginny however was a different matter. He avoided her like she was evil. He never talked to her, even when she tried to talk to him. He was never mean to her, at least not in his opinion. He didn't know that ignoring someone was a form of hurt, when the other one truly wanted to get to know him.

On October 18, 1988, Lily was at work when the undersecretary approached her with some bad news. "Mrs. Potter, would you please join me in the supervisor's office, I have something to tell you that will be very upsetting."

Lily joined the undersecretary, and took a seat at his request. "Mrs. Potter, I know you and Mrs. Lovegood were very good friends, and it is with a hardened heart that I have to tell you this. Late last night while working on a project for the ministry, A terrible thing happened. One of her spells went hossibly wrong, causing an explosion. Sadly, she didn't survive. Her husband didn't take this well at all. He is at St. Mungo's in the permenently unable to cure ward. Luna is at the moment staying with the Weasleys, but, it is not a permenent location. They are not financially secure enough to take her in. With you being her godmother, we were hoping you could provide her with a home?"

Lily was devastated by the news. Her friend was gone. Her husband mentally gone. Her daughter was with out parents. How could this be? Of course she would take Luna in. There was no way she was going to another family. Or an orphanage. Lily cried as she told him she would talk with James, but, she was sure he would agree to taking Luna in.

James did agree, and soon Luna joined the family, but it was a different Luna then the one Harry and Amy grew up with. This Luna had a far away look in her eyes. She talked of creatures she made up in her mind, as if they were her friends. She would break down and cry, while in the middle of a conversation. It took Harry, Amy and Ginny six months to get her over her loss. Ron kept off to the side, afraid he might catch whatever it was Luna had. Even though he was eight, Ron still acted like he was four.

Even with the help that they were providing for Luna, Harry and Ginny never spoke to each other. Ginny and Amy talked about this on many occasions and my could never give Ginny an answer. Harry would never talk to her about Ginny. Many times he would walk out when Amy brought up her name.

With Ginny, Amy, James and Lily not able to find out what Harry's problem was, Lune finally did. "Harry, we have known each other all of our lives. All seven years of it. Boy does that sound stupid or what?" Causing Harry to laugh. "Now we are brother and sister, and closer than ever before. In all that time, we have been close to Amy, but you have never been close, tried to get close, or even start a conversation with Ginny. Harry, Ginny is a sweet girl, and she is trying to be your friend, why won't you let her in?"

Harry started to get up and leave. Luna didn't even try to stop him. He stopped him self. He didn't know why, but he felt Luna could understand him, where Mum, dad, Amy or Ginny would not. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Luna, I feel you will understand why I feel the way I do about Ginny. For some reason I can't explain, I feel like I was hurt by Ginny. Don't ask me when, or how. It was I really liked her, but she didn't feel the same way, and she hurt me. I don't want that to happen to me, so I avoid her so it will not. How could she hurt me if I don't show her I care. I will not let her close to me until I know she really does wish to be friends. I know you are going to tell Amy, and then she will tell Ginny this. I just didn't think Amy would understand what I was feeling. And I certainly could not tell Ginny. I was afraid to tell mum and dad. So you see where my dilemma lies. Maybe later I will learn to trust her, but it feels like I fooled myself into thinking she liked me. I will not be fooled again. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me. I really do care for you, and Amy, and I don't want to lose your friendship and definitely don't want to lose you or Amy as my sisters."

Luna stared at Harry for a few seconds then answered he brother "Harry you could never lose Amy or I as sisters or as friends. I think you should tell mum and dad though. They might have an answer for you. They may know something we don't know. Give it a try and see what they say. Please do this Harry. Ginny is really trying to understand you, but, you refuse to let her close, and it hurts her. She doesn't know what she has done to cause you to hate her."

"I don't hate Ginny, Luna. I just don't know what it is about her that I don't trust. She has never said anything mean to me. She has never tried to hurt me. I don't know what it is? I just feel like somewhere, somehow she did hurt me very much. I suppose I should talk to mum and dad about it though. You're right, they may know something I don't know."

Harry got up and went down stairs to find his parents. He found them in the kitchen drinking tea and just talking. "Mum, dad can I talk to you for a bit. I have something to ask you, and to explain what is going on between Ginny and me. I just talked to Luna. Now before you get on to me about why Luna and not the rest of you, just let me say, I felt she was the most likely to understand what the problem was. Amy I know wouldn't, and you might find it hard to accept." and Harry told them the same thing he told Luna. Harry was taken back by his mum's reply. "So that was the cause."

James just nodded his head. He seemed to agree with what ever his mum meant. "The cause of what mum? Do you know something about why I feel this way? I don't hate Ginny, and I don't know why I don't trust her. I hate that I feel this way, and want to try and be friends with Ginny but I can't as long as I feel this way. Please tell me what you know."

"Harry, I don't know if what I tell you is true. It is just conjecture on my part. On October 31, 1981, there was an incident that took place that saved the magical word. A terrible evil was defeated that night but at a cost. A young wizard gave his life that night, willingly. I think you know him as the Hero. This is the part that we are just taking a guess at. This hero we believe was a time traveler. He came from somewhere in the future because of something that happened to him. Now this is where it gets confusing. He was maybe 18 and had dark unmanagable hair, and emerald green eyes. He looked just like your father only with my eyes. He looked just like you Harry. We believe he was you Harry from the future. Now from what you just told us, we can now form a picture of why he came here, and that he may have left something behind. I would say that this man had strong feelings for Ginny, and for some reason she did not return those feelings. Perhaps they were even lovers or in love. Now that you have these feelings, I think he may have passed on to you some knowledge of this future, both good and bad, to try and either protect you, guide you or encourage you. What ever you do Harry, don't ignore Ginny anymore. Try and get to know her. Understand her even. She is your sister's best friend and will always be around you. Now that you have two sisters and they both are friends with Ginny it will be even harder to keep away from her. Perhaps this future Harry, If that is who he was, is trying to tell you to get to like her and not lose her."

"But how do I do that mum? How do I just change direction and start to like Ginny after all this time ignoring her. Won't she be suspicious of my actions?"

"Maybe, or she could just take it as a change of heart, thinking it was because of your sisters that you were afraid to get too close to her. Or maybe it was her brothers you were afraid of. What ever the case may be, you need to try and get to know her and find out what it is that you are feeling about her. It is hurting her not knowing what it is she has done to cause you to ignore her like you do. And Harry you have never hurt any one and I doubt you wish to hurt anyone."

"I don't wish to hurt any one mum, dad. I just don't know why I am like this with her. It is very confusing. I like the Weasley's, and want to be friends with Ron and the twins. Bill and Charlie will be gone from Hogwarts when I start there so I want to be able to talk with them when I do start. I don't know about Percy, he is kind of a snob if you ask me. He is alright, but way too intellectual."

James laughed at Harry's description of Percy. He had to agree with him though, he was a bit of a ponce. "Harry, what ever your problem is, you can not solve it by ignoring it. Ginny is always going to be there whether you like it or not. She is Amy and Luna's friend and that is reason enough to try and get along. No one is telling you to fall in love with her, just try and get along with her."

"I'll try dad. I really will. Now that Mum has told me about the hero, and who she thinks he may have been, maybe there was something between me and Ginny. What ever it was, I will do my best to avoid it. Thanks mum and dad. I really do appreciate your talking with me, and letting me know what your thoughts are. This hero probably wasn't me, but to know how you felt about his brave act and how he affected your lives was a great story. The girls will love it." and Harry left the two parents with a look of mild amusement. Just like Harry to pass it off as a whim by his mother. Something like out of those cheap romance novels that Amy and mum always read. If he is lucky Luna won't be that way. When he walked back into his room, disappointment hit him right away.

Both Amy and Luna were reading one of those novels. Maybe he will wait to tell them of mum's thoughts. Another disappointment, as the girls put their books down, "Well, what did they say?" They both asked together.

Harry told them what mum's thoughts were. This had them both crying. "What are you two crying about?"

"It's so sad." Coming from Amy.

"Unbelievably sad." Coming from Luna.

"Just like the books." Coming from them both.

"Why didn't I know this was coming? It was just a thought. There is no real proof that this is what happened. Come on, you think he was from the future like in the movies? This is real life here. Things like that don't happen. But, mum and dad did get me to realise that I am hurting Ginny by ignoring her. Please see if she can come over this weekend. Don't tell her why, just for a visit. I think I really need to talk to her. And don't say anything about the time travel, you'll scare her away."

Luna jumped up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She was back three minutes later and said, "Ginny said she will be here."

Harry had mixed feelings about the upcoming weekend. He wanted to talk to Ginny, but was afraid about what she might think. Well, at least he has time to think about what he wanted to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Won't Be Fooled again Keeperoliver Chapter 2

WBFA-}

An 18 year old Harry looked down on his younger self, wondering if he had done the right thing and left him the memories. He had done it so that the existing Harry would be able to avoid the mistakes he had made in his time line. At the moment, it was failing miserably. Harry ignored Ginny to the point of it was hurting her. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this treatment. She had been trying to be nice to Harry, and tried talking to him, but he just ignored her.

Senior Harry hoped that Lily's talk to Harry would set him in the right direction.

Saturday morning came to soon for young Harry. He still didn't know what to say to Ginny. How to explain why he treated her like he has. He didn't know if she would understand the way Luna did. Amy didn't understand the way Luna did. Although not mad at her brother, she was upset with him. His reason was the silliest thing she had ever heard. I mean really, How could Ginny have hurt him, if he has never allowed her to be near him.

Luna knew Harry was going to have a tough time of it. Since Ginny and Amy think alike, she feared Ginny would not understand where Harry was coming from. Perhaps she should talk to Ginny, before Harry did. With out Amy Present. Amy was too strong of an influence on Ginny.

Harry agreed with Luna's idea. Amy was against it. After all her and Ginny were as close as her and Luna. This was what Luna explained to her. If Harry was to have any success, it had to be Ginny's decision, Not Amy's. Amy scoffed at this. "Ginny has a mind of her own. I don't have any influence on her at all. How could you even think that."

Luna snickered at this, "Amy, what are yours and Ginny's favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite book?"

"Little Women."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Reading, why are you asking me all this Luna? You already knew the answers."

"Patience sis. Now, what is my favorite color?"

"It's blue isn't it?"

"No, yellow. What is my favorite book?"

"Magical Creatures."

"No, Beetle the Bard. What is my hobby?"

"I didn't know you had one."

"Have you never seen me draw?"

"Hadn't really noticed, I guess. Are you good?"

At this point, Luna was showing the signs of crying. Her own sister knew more about her friend than than she did about her. "See what I mean, Amy. Do you wish Ginny was your sister, rather than me? You know more about her. You spend as much time with her as you so than you do me. Oh, I know you love me, and care about me, but, you know nothing about me, or very little. I believe you and Ginny are so much alike because you are so close."

Amy saw the tears forming in her sister's eyes. "Luna, I'm sorry. It does look that way, doesn't it? But I promise you that I do not feel closer to Ginny than you. You're my sister, and I do love you very much. It's just that the way Harry had treated Ginny, I try to make up for it by showing her more attention. Maybe I do influence Ginny in a way with out knowing I am doing it. Look, if you want to talk to Ginny without me being there, than I will agree to it. Can you forgive me sis?" Amy said this while pulling her sister into a hug. She really was sorry for the hurt she caused Luna.

"There is nothing to forgive Amy. I should not have said those things. I was just frustrated that you knew more about Ginny than your own sister. You have known me just as long as her, and I live with you. I realise that Harry and I are closer than you and him. Just like you are closer to Ginny than you are Harry and I. It's just the way things are. It must be yours and Ginny's red hair."

Amy laughed at this while tears were streaming down her cheeks. This was the closest moment she ever shared with her sister, and she made a promise to her self there would be more moments like this between her and Luna. And Harry also.

At 10AM, the floo flared a bright green, and Ginny walked through. She was greeted by Luna, and pulled into a hug. The first thing out of Ginny's mouth was, "Where is Amy?"

After the talk she just had with her sister, she still had those feelings and this statement brought back the tears.

Ginny saw this, and pulled Luna back into the hug they just shared. "Luna, what is the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Luna had trouble forming her words, "Ye, ye, yes and, and n-no. You didn't even ask h- how I was do-doing. It was Amy right from the start. Can't I have a talk with you, without Amy here?"

Ginny didn't know what brought it on, but somehow she hurt Luna. What the heck is going on here? Then she thought, It was Luna who had asked her to visit, not Amy. "Luna, I'm sorry for that. I said it with out thinking. I am just so use to having Amy greet me. I remember it was you who asked me to visit. Is it why you asked me here, to talk?"

"Yes (sniff), but originally it was to talk to Harry (sniff). But I think we have to talk first (sniff). Let's go out back. mum and dad are at work, and Amy and Harry are upstairs in their rooms. Harry is waiting for me to talk to you first, before he talks to you (sniff)."

Luna and Ginny sat on the double swing set her mum and dad used to cuddle. It was for less intimate use this time. "Ginny, before you have your talk with Harry, there is something you have to know, and you think it is crazy. Just bare with me on this. Harry was told by mum, why he is feeling the way he has about you. I am sure you heard the story about the hero dozens of times. What you don't know is that Mum knew, or felt like she knew who it was. Now this is the part that you will have problems believeing. Mum felt it was Harry from a different time line that was the Hero. I won't go into the whole story, because Harry wishes to do it. What I am asking you to do, is go into Harry's story with an open mind. Ginny he is trying his best to get to know you. He is fighting feelings he doesn't understand. What you must realise is that he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't trust you. He will explain this to you. And to let you know, mum knows you are here, as does dad. They are hoping you will understand what Harry is feeling. Try your best to believe him, no matter how weird it sounds. That is all I ask of you."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Luna?"

"Of course not Ginny. This is why I asked to speak to you first, so that you could ask me why now."

"OK, how did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Well that isn't the question I thought you were going to ask, but to put it simply, Harry just found out what it is that had him feeling the way he did toward you. Like I said, it is up to Harry to tell you why. Will you talk to him even though it all seems kind of weird?"

"Ya, I will talk to him although weird isn't how I would put it. Melodramatic might work, like in those novels we all read. Is it really hard to believe for me to hear what Harry has to say?"

"It was for Amy? She didn't believe it at all. She thought mum was just giving Harry a reason to cover up his feelings for his hurting you."

"Does Amy feel different about it now?"

"Somewhat. She knows that Harry feels bad about it. She is having difficulty in believeing the whole story behind it. You will know what I mean when Harry tells you it. Like I said, just go into it with an open mind."

With that, the two went back into the house, and headed upstairs. Ginny to Harry's room and Luna to Amy's room.

WBFA-}

Ginny knocked on Harry's door and was asked to come in. She entered to see Harry sitting on his bed with his head resting on his hands. He looked like he was thinking about something.

Ginny did not say anything, wanting Harry to break the silence. She had tried in the past to start a conversation with Harry to no avail. It was up to him to begin.

"Please sit down Ginny. I have been going over what to say to you. How to start it. What I have to say will sound like I made it all up, and to be honest, I wouldn't blame you at all for just calling it a bunch of crap and storming out of here like I just lied to for our first real conversation. I just hope you listen to what I have to say before you pass judgement. Do you wish to ask me anything before I start?"

"Do you have anything to drink?"

Harry broke out into a fit of laughter at this. It was the least expected thing he would have thought of her to say. He got up and went to a small compartment where he opened the door and pulled out two containers of orange juice. He opened them and handed one to Ginny and took a sip of the one he kept for himself.

He looked to Ginny once more, "Anything else you wish to ask before I start, or need."

"No, I'm good."

The smile on Harry's face made Ginny feel good about her trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want to put Harry on the defensive right from the start.

Harry took a breath and started out, "I know what I have to say sounds hard to believe, but according to mum, the reason I have ignored you all this time is because of the person we call the Hero. When I talked to her, I told her that it was a feeling like you had hurt me. I know you have never done it, but this is what I felt. I couldn't explain it. Her and dad looked to each other and said "So that's the reason.' So now comes the part where you will think I am either crazy, or lieing to you. Mum said that the person we all know as the Hero was actually me from the future, or this is what her and dad felt. It was her thought that he had been hurt by someone, and went to the past to finish what he started with the idea of not returning to the future. When I told them of why I was like the way I was, she said it must have been you who hurt me in the future, somehow. mum felt that it was because he/I was in love with you, but that you either loved someone else, or didn't love him/me. Dad tried to make mum understand that time travel that far back was impossible, but Aunt Alice showed him where that if a person was persistent enough, any thing was possible. Mum seems to think that when the Hero died, he passed on his memories to me for some reason. Possibly to guide me, protect me, or encourage me in my feelings toward you. She thinks I took it to protect me from being hurt again. She also thinks it was more to tell me how to correct the errors he made and to let my feelings for you to nourish and grow. Have I scared you away yet Ginny?"

At first Ginny said nothing. She was thinking about what Harry said. He was right, it did sound like a lot of bunk. But Luna asked her to go in with an open mind. "I find it very hard to believe Harry. But then again, I have the feeling you are telling me the truth. It would explain a lot. But has your mother thought that perhaps it was you/him who had hurt me, and felt bad about it. So bad that he had to get away from it all. That is also a possibility. Harry I hope we can become friends. I don't like this feeling I have when I am around you and yet you seem so far away. However, if what your mum says is true, then friends is all that we could hope to become until we know for sure the reason he came back. If indeed he came back."

"So you are having a hard time believeing the story? You think mum is having a misconception? That the Hero was not from the future?"

"Do you fully believe it yourself Harry?"

"It would explain why I had those feelings towards you Ginny. I have to believe something kept me away from you all these past years. You gave me no reason for it. So, to be honest, yes, I believe it. But now that you gave me another version of why, perhaps it is true. I have already hurt you in this time line, so it is possible I hurt you in the other. Perhaps what you ask is for the best. Being friends I mean. Maybe we won't get closer, maybe we will. Only time will tell."

That was the way it ended. Harry would try to become friends with Ginny, and Ginny would try to accept it. She would try for Luna's sake. This was the biggest fear she had. She didn't realise she was hurting Luna like she was. She always thought her Amy and Luna were close. She didn't know how wrong she was. She would make up for it. She would include Luna in her and Amy's time together, and maybe Harry as well.

The spirit of Harry watched as Harry and Ginny parted ways, and although not totally pleased with the results, things looked better than they had.

WBFA-}

In a dark room far away from where the Potters resided a man was plotting his revenge on the person who put him here, and of the item he took from him.

He knew he needed to find some way to gain his strength, and get out of this dark and dismal place. He would find help and regain all that he lost. It would take time, but that was a luxury he did not have a lot of.

What ever it was he was going to do, it had to be soon. Age has a tendency to creep up on you and take away many desires. He could not let that happen. He had to have his revenge before he lost his battle with age.

They had kept him weak by giving him the bare essentials to survive. Being fed and watered once a day was a smart plan for his hosts. Keeping him weak kept the world safe. But he would find away to turn this around. His first thought was he needed a wand that would take to his magic. His old wand was a perfect fit, or so he thought. Gaining possession of it had been easy enough.

His thoughts drifted back 45 years. He had been looking for it for three years. His search had led him to a old wand shop in Germany. Hapsburg was a town that had a Magical village in it. The wand shop was at the end of a dark alley that was not frequented very much.

When he entered the shop, it was apparent the person behind the counter did not know him. It was good that he didn't, as it made it easier to kill him and look for the wand he knew was there. It took nearly two hours to find it hidden under the floor boards, with many other articles of dubious character. He left the rest and took only the wand.

Now he had to get his associate to believe that what he was doing was for the good of the magical world. Pure blood supremacy would be the best way to insure the safety of the magical world. He intended to be the one in charge. Albus Dumbledore would unknowingly be the one to see to it.

Now back in his own time, he realised that Albus was much stronger than he thought. Even after being close as lovers, he never let him have the leadership role he desired. Then the thing that drove the spike between the two was Aberforth. He argued with Albus about everything they strived for. It started a fight which caught Ariana in the middle. Though Albus didn't know who actually fired the spell that killed her, He knew. Gellert Grindlewald stopped at nothing to get that what he wanted. He just didn't know that Ariana's death affected Albus as much as it did. He was a different man after this. He no longer wished for power. He no longer had the same dreams as Gellert.

To Gellert, if you were not with him, you were against him. He made the mistake of making Dumbledore his enemy. This led to his untimely defeat at the end of the second world war. The plans he had with Adolf had been smashed by the Brits, Americans and Albus Dumbledore.

He has been in the Durmstrang Prison all these years, trying to find his way out. He was the only prisoner who never had a cell mate. He was allowed no visitors. He was never let out of his cell. He was never approached by an armed guard, and his cell was secure with duel locked doors. Even if he escaped one, the other stopped him from going any further. Albus had always been the brilliant one of the two.

Somehow he had to find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Won't Be Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Luna was thrilled at the change of her brother and his attitude towards Ginny. She saw the fight that raged inside him, his fear of being hurt vs. his need to get to know the younger girl with the flaming red hair. He promised her he would try to be friends, and he was keeping to that promise. It was such a fight that Harry made himself sick at times. Why was it so bad to want to be friends with Ginny?

Amy saw the conflict that was in Harry as well. She saw how hurt he was. She saw him when he got sick. She just didn't know what to do about it. She had told her mum, and she tried to comfort her son, but to no avail.

Then as time moved on, Harry got better. He never got sick, and he actually had lengthy conversations with Ginny. They had minor squabbles, but nothing serious. They played together, joked around with each other, and played pranks on each other. What they didn't do though was touch each other. They never hugged like Amy and Luna did with Ginny. Not even by accident did they touch. Harry wouldn't get that close. Ginny wasn't bothered by it too much, as she liked talking with Harry. She knew eventually he would loosen up and maybe even hug. She would give it time.

Time soon came around to the girls birthday. Molly planned a party at the burrow, and everyone was going to be there. Neville, Sirius, Remus and his new girlfriend Tonks. She was Sirius' cousin, and Remus liked her from the first time he saw her. He was older than her by 10 years, but that didn't bother Tonks as she was tired of the boys in school who all used her as asking her to become their dream date. Remus asked her to be herself when she was with him. It was now the norm to see her in her own body. She felt better about herself. She also liked the fact that now that the boys in school saw her for herself, they had wished they acted differently towards her. She didn't date any of her school mates once she met Remus. His full moon escapades meant nothing to her. She could do with out the remarks she got from Sirius though. They could get quite embarrassing.

Ginny, Amy and Luna mingled with the guests as they waited for the gifts to be presented. First was the cake and ice cream though. It was their tenth, and already they were looking forward to their next birthday. That would mean they would soon be going to Hogwarts with everyone else.

Luna was looking around to everyone, and was surprised as she saw the twins pull Harry off to the side and talked with him. It wasn't long before Harry had a big grin on his face, and Luna knew it meant trouble for someone. She never turned her back on the three for the rest of the evening. She warned Ginny and Amy of this, and they watched each others back. They had no fear though as it seemed their prank was geared toward poor Percy. He was sitting eating his ice cream and cake, when George caught his attention. When his back was turned, Harry spiked his drink and Fred his ice cream. Singularly, they meant nothing, but when combined, the fun would start. Percy turned back to his treat when he was disturbed once again, this time by his sister. She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. One of his eyebrows raised, and he looked to his treat with doubt. He saw that the twins had left their table and were talking with Harry once again. A smile appeared on his face, and he changed plates and cups with Fred. He quickly finished his treat and waited for Fred to do the same to his.

Fred sat back down and ate his treat, then looked across and saw that Percy had finished his. Fred grinned at his brother, then blanched as he felt his features changing. His nose grew longer, his hair receded. His eyes started to bulge. His ears grew longer and pointed. His body shrunk. He was now seated in front of his family as a house elf, only one and a part meters tall. When he talked, he squeaked. He put his hands over his mouth when he did this. He looked over at Percy and saw him laughing at his predicament. Ginny was laughing as well. Harry and George were in shock at the turn of events, but soon were laughing as well. Fred being who he was, laughed with them. He still loved a good prank, even if it was pulled on him. He gave Percy a thumbs up, congratulating him for a prank well pulled. Percy just nodded his head and smiled at his brother.

Molly and Arthur tried to hide their smile, but couldn't hold back their laughter when the two brothers shared their acceptance. They broke out into a fit of laughter with the rest of the table.

Now was the time the girls were waiting for. The gifts. The girls had received many new clothes. Some new toys and dolls. They each received a make up kit. And from Harry, they each received a pair of earrings. Amy received a pair of butterfly earrings with emerald wings. Ginny a pair of Angel earrings with diamond wings. Luna a pair of earrings that looked like strawberries, but were Rubies with little black diamond set in it like seeds. They looked almost real enough to eat. All three were thrilled with what they received from everyone.

Unfortunately, their birthday meant that right around the corner was the time for Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Percy to head to Hogwarts. Percy was the new prefect for Gryffindor house and was very proud of this fact. Fred and George let every one know that Percy was a prefect by telling them how they were reminded like every five minutes about it. Percy blushed, but never let it bother him. Even though they kidded him, he knew his brothers were very proud of him as well.

The five boarded the train, for Harry and Ron it was the first time. They sat in a compartment waving goodbye to their parents and sisters. Harry saw tears in the eyes of Amy and Luna. He also saw them in Ginny's eyes. He knew he would miss them all.

The train started off and their trip was underway. Harry and Ron were thinking of what house they would be put in, when the door opened, and Neville walked in with Trevor, his toad. He joined in with their talk of which houe they would like to be in.

They were interrupted once again, when A blond haired boy came in helping a crying wild haired girl. Harry knew Draco Malfoy right away. "Hello Draco, hurting the girls already are we?" He laughed.

"Shut it Harry. I found Hermione being picked on by some foul mouthed first years. I had to set them straight. You don't mind if we sit here do you?"

Harry looked worried about the girl. "No Draco, we don't mind. Now what were these gits doing to, Hermione did you say?"

"Ya. It was Goyle and Crabbe. They were calling her mudblood."

The three boys all gasped. It was a nasty thing to be calling anyone that. "Hermione, I hope you don't take that as the way all people feel. Believe me, the people in this cabin do not feel that way at all. I myself am a half blood. All the rest are pure blood, but do not feel the way Crabbe and Goyle do. Just stay here and we will keep you company. No one else is going to bother you. Now, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded her head. It just so happened that the trolley came by, and Harry purchased quite a few snacks for the group, and they all started to enjoy them. Hermione was surprised at the flavor of the treats. She was used to the treats that her mum and dad got from the supermarket. These tasted fresh out of the oven, and home made. She screamed when she opened a chocolate frog, and the frog jumped trying to make good it's escape. Harry was faster, and caught the frog and handed it back to her. She looked at the frog as if wondering if it were safe to eat. She gave in, and bit the head off. She rolled her eyes as the chocolate melted in her mouth. It was better than the Swiss chocolate her mum and dad bought.

Ron asked her, "So Hermione, any idea of what house you wish to be in?"

"Well Professor Flitwick told me he wished to see me in his house which is Ravenclaw. He told me that each house followed different traits. Ravenclaw were thinkers, Slytherins were plotters, Hufflepuff were planners, and Gryffindor's were doers. He thought I would fit in well with either Ravenclaw or Grffindor. How about you three?"

Harry said, "Gryffindor!"

Ron said, "Gryffindor!"

Neville said, "Hufflepuff!"

Draco mumbled something.

"What was that Draco, I didn't hear you?"

"Slytherin." he said just a bit louder. It was enough for her to hear.

"Aren't you proud of Slytherin Draco?"

"Not really, it is the house Crabbe and Goyle will be going into. The only good point of the house is it's Head of House, Professor Snape. He is my godfather. He will be proud of me, no matter what house I am in. He has been a father to me since my father died. Him and Uncle Sirius. (I would prefer to be in Gryffindor House with Ron, Harry, and yes Neville even you. You are a doer, not a planner. Ron is more of a planner than you, but I don't see him going there."

Neville cheered up considerably after this, "Thanks Draco. Maybe I will, as Mum and dad were both in Gryffindor."

Harry added, "Guys, there is a trick to the hat. If you go up their Planning on what you are going to do, you will be in Hufflepuff. If you go up there plotting on who you are going to torment, then you will be in Slytherin. If you go up there thinking what classes you are going to take, Ravenclaw. If you go up there thinking you will do your best no matter what house you are in, you will be in Gryffindor."

Draco looked at Harry. "Really?"

Harry snickered, "Na, not really. It was something Sirius told me to calm me down. He said the hat will listen to your request, and will try to put you where you want to go, provided it is not over crowded."

All five in the room thought about Gryffindor. It was their thought when the train ride ended. It was their thought as they waited outside the door to the school. It was their thought as then walked up to the stool. It was also their thought as they all walked proudly back to the Gryffindor table after being selected. Draco was beyond pleased. He looked up to the Professor's table, and saw the look of pride on his godfather's face. Draco nodded to him and received one in return.

When they got back to their dorm, and Harry walked up to his room, he opened his trunk and pulled out all of his pictures. He hung them on the wall and kissed each one as he placed them. Draco came over to look at them. It had been quite a while since he had seen them last. Amy had gotten better looking since then. His crush on her just took another leap after seeing her recent picture. Harry saw the look on his face. ""Still got the crush huh."

Draco looked at Harry with his smile, "That obvious was it?"

"Quite. Even Luna saw it. Well actually it was Luna who pointed it out to me. She's bloody brilliant that one is."

"Tell me about it." Came from behind them.

They both turned and saw Neville walk up on them. "So the mighty Neville is smitten as well?"

"Big time. Mum and dad laughed when ever they saw me with Luna's picture. I had slobber all over it from drooling. They said I looked like Pads with my tongue hanging out."

Draco and Harry were laughing at Neville's description when Ron came in. "OK how about sharing the joke with me."

Ron was laughing as well when he was told. When Dean and Seamus came in, they saw Harry's pictures and they reminded them of Neville's description of himself. The thing was though that Dean was doing it for Ginny and Seamus was for Amy. Draco set Seamus straight. Dean was left alone by Harry, but, received what not from Ron. They were all only ten years old. They were however, very cute. Dean then thought about Harry's mum, and stared at her. Harry had to,laugh, "Dean she is old enough to be your mother."

"I wish my mother looked like that. Hell, I just wished my mother looked that young. My mother is forty five, and looks eighty. Your mother is what thirty five Harry, and she looks twenty."

Harry blushed, "She's thirty one, and yes she does look quite a bit younger. I don't know about twenty though. Maybe twenty five."

"What ever. She is still hot though." and the rest all agreed.

"UH Guys this is my mother we are talking about here. It sounds kind of gross."

Draco added, "If Amy looks like your mum, Harry, I will help you fight off any suitors."

Harry laughed, "Thanks Draco, I'll keep that in mind as you chase her through the halls."

Draco bushed then laughed, "You do that. But don't go cursing me. I'm quite fragile you know."

Harry settled down and wrote letters to his mum and dad, Amy, Luna, and Ginny. He told them of the whole trip, the sorting, and the boys comments about their pictures.

Spirit Harry had watched the whole thing, and was rolling around on the floor laughing and crying from the laughing. He was glad he was alone. He hated to have to explain himself to others. It was the first real laugh he had since his fifth year in school and the twins.

The next morning Harry got up and got the rest of his mates up so that they could head down to breakfast. Harry took his letters with him and was going to mail them after breakfast. He needed to get himself an owl.

They met Hermione in the common room, and they all walked down to breakfast together. After they were seated, the Owls began to enter for the mail run, and Harry was surprised when a beautiful white owl landed in front of him with a letter attached to it's leg. It was from his mum.

My dear Harry

I knew their was something we forgot to get you when we were in Diagon Alley. Her name is Snow right now, but she is waiting for you to name her properly. She is yours son. Treat her right.

Now, How was your trip up north? Did you meet anyone new? Make new friends? What house are you in? Tell me all of it.

Hope to hear from you soon. Your sisters say hi. You dad says name the first prank after him. I say don't you dare. Sirius says forget what I said. Remus says no matter what, have a good time. Tonks says Watcha Harry. Hurry up and name your owl Harry saw we can all send you personal letters.

We all love you Harry.

Love you always,

Mum, Dad, Amy, and Luna

Harry was still laughing after reading the letter. He passed it on to Draco, Neville and Ron, and they were all laughing as well. Hermione's interest was peaked. "Do you mind if I read it Harry. I'm afraid I won't be getting much mail."

Harry agreed to let her read it, then pulled out Amy's, Luna's, ans Ginny's letters and asked them all to send letter's to Hermione. Then he looked at the owl, when Hermione burst out laughing. He looked to her, and she was clutching the letter during her fit. Ron looked to her and loved the way she laughed.

"Does any one know a good name for my owl? Right now her name is Snow. At least I think she's a she."

The owl just nodded her head. It looked like she was wiggling it. Hermione burst out laughing again. Every one looked at her, "What? Can't a girl laugh without getting stared at. I was just laughing at a name I had for your owl. Harry, when she nodded her head at you, it sort of wiggled. So I thought Hedwig. That was why I laughed."

Harry looked at the owl, and her eyes were real wide and she was nodding her head again, and Harry did see a wiggle. "So my pretty, you like Hedwig? OK then Hedwig it is. Thank you Hermione, she likes her new name." Harry attached the letters to Hedwig's leg after he added her name to all the letters and how she got her name. She took o9ff for home with the letters, and the students took off for class.

When Hedwig delivered the letters, the whole family was in the living room laughing at the first day antics of the new students. Amy and Luna were thrilled that they already had their first crushes and haven't even been there yet. Lily couldn't believe that five first years were calling her beautiful and thinking her as looking twenty when she was thirty one. James just agreed with the firsties. She always did look amazing, and that after having two kids.

They loved the name Hedwig, and how she got it. When Luna asked Hedwig if she liked her name, and Hedwig nodded her head, they all fell on the floor laughing when it looked like her head was wiggling.

The girls ran up to their room and answered Harry's letter right away. Hedwig took Ginny her letter and received the same laughter form her, and Molly too as she read it.

The next morning Harry was shocked when Hedwig arrived with a stack of mail. Harry made a plate for Hedwig, to give her strength after her tiresome day. She ate it with gusto.

Then Harry checked the letters, and was shocked when he found just as many for Hermione as he did for himself. When he handed them to her, she had a look in her eye as if to say 'What's this for?' She read the address and was shocked. They were addressed to her. She opened the first.

Dear Hermione

I hope I spelled that right, it is hard to read Harry's writing.

I read Harry's letter yesterday, and it had me laughing so hard I tooted. I never toot.

Then when I read how you came about Hedwig's name I snorted, and a huge green balloon escaped my nose. That was my first ever nose balloon.

Then the part about the boys going ape over mum caused me to pee me britches. I haven's done that in over 8 years.

I can't wait to get to Hogwarts to see what other firsts I might be able to do.

Hope you write back soon.

Good Luck

Harry's sister Luna.

P.S. I am not kidding about any of this letter. It really did happen.

The whole school was watching Hermione having a fit of laughter once again. Harry was joining her after reading his letter.

It happened three more times to each of them. Hermione even received a letter form Lily, Harry's mum. It was her second day there, and Hermione had laughed more times in those two days then she did in a year before this. She laughed so much her sides hurt. Then she felt someone rubbing her back, and saw Ron's arm moving up and down, trying his best to calm her. She thanked him for his kindness then went back to laughing.

After reading Harry's letter from his mum, the boys were shocked to learn that Harry had told her about their discussion about her. Draco and Ron laughed, while Neville, Dean, and Seamus ran from the room in embarrassment.

Only here two days, and already the seven were very good friends. One girl and seven boys. Not counting the four friends that were pen pals. Amy, Luna, Ginny and Lily were to write many more letters to them all. This shocked Dean and Seamus as they were the only letters they would get all year. It was soon known why the Marauders were the best known pranksters ever at Hogwarts. If they were like the girls, then there had to be laughs every day there while they attended school.


	4. Chapter 4

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 4

After reading the letters and laughing at them, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione left for mtheir first class, which was Charms with Professor Flitwick. When they got to the classroom, they met their three blushing friends out side the door.

Neville was the first to speak, "Harry, I can't believe you actually told your mum what we said. Why the heck would you tell her?"

"Because it was funny Neville. That and she loves to be complimented, even if it is eleven year old boys doing the complimenting. I don't even want to think about what a night my mum and dad had after reading the letter. I don't think I will be hearing any more from you three about how hot my mum is. It was worth the thought though after seeing the look on your faces."

Maybe not from us, however you may want to keep other guys from seeing her picture. But I really do wish my mum looked that young. Now can we change the subject. Does any one think we will be doing any magic on the first day?" Dean commented while still blushing.

Harry shrugged, "Probably not. We don't even know any spells yet, and even if we did, we don't know the proper wand movement. I guess we will find out soon though, because here comes the Professor."

Filius opened the door to let his class in, and bounced his way to the head of the class. "Welcome students to your first Charms class. I am Professor Flitwick. Now if you would, please take out your charms book and open to page thirteen. This is an introduction to Charms and it will briefly explain what we mean by Charms in the magical sense. If you will note, it states that Charms is the precursor to other forms of magic, such as Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. As in all magic, pronunciation and wand movement is vital for the spell to work properly. Any thing different could cause the spell to fail, or worse, cause you to do a spell that is different than what you meant it to be. For instance, Lumos. Quite simple and easy. Yet with varying the way it is said could do this." And he showed what he meant, "Lumoss!" with the same wand movement. The bowl he was pointing at was soon covered with a silver looking growth.

"So you see, it is important to listen to directions closely when doing magic. Now please every one take out your wands and practice Lumos. The wand movement is just a little nod of the wand."

It took about ten minutes for the class to have all of their wands lit. "Very good class. Now to end the spell just say 'Nox!' and the light will go out. No wand movement is necessary." It was a much faster end for the lights to be stopped. "Excellent. Now for the rest of the class just keep practicing this. Just to let you know, the power behind the spell is not in the speaking, but in the intent. If you are using the spell for reading, then the intent should be less. If you are entering a room with no light, then the intent should be greater. Just think of the size of the intended use as your intent."

For the first few minutes, there were gentle lights shining in the room. Then there was a brilliant blinding shine coming from one of the students. Filius was unable to find the source initially. He couldn't see. Once his eyes adjusted, he found one of the male students was the source. "What is your name young man?"

"Harry Potter sir."

"Potter, as in James and Lily's son?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, Mr. Potter, can you tell me what your intent was for this bright of a light?"

"Yes sir. I imagined walking into a pitch black cave, wishing to see the wonders it held."

"Quite impressive. Now if you would, kindly turn it off. (pause) Thank you for that demonstration of intent Mr. Potter. If you would, please remain when class has ended, I wish to speak to you about something. It will only take a few minutes and If you are running late, I will provide a note of explanation to your next professor."

"Yes sir."

The class only lasted another 15 minutes and then they were dismissed. Harry stayed seated while the rest departed.

Once the room was empty, Professor Flitwick approached Harry. "Mr. Potter, I just wish to ask how your parents are doing? They were two of my favorite students when they attended Hogwarts. Your father was quite gifted when it came to Charms. I use to laugh at the way your mother would be so aggravated with the ease in which it came to him. Not that it was too difficult for her, She was brilliant in her own right."

"They are both doing fine sir. Dad told me your class was his favorite. Mum often told me of her feelings of this class. She loved it, but was quite put off by dad being so quick to learn it. She was better than him in every other was better than most in every class but this one, and potions. Professor Snape was just a little bit better than her in it. It makes me laugh to hear her tell me about how she took it as a challenge to do better than Dad and Professor Snape in these classes. She was proud of the fact that Professor Slughorn did not hide the fact that she was his favorite student. It made Professor Snape quite upset. Not enough to insult her, just enough to cause him to ignore her at times which upset her. Her and the professor were friends at the time."

"Yes, I remember them getting along quite well for the first four and a half years, then they must have had a fight, because she never talked to him again after that. Well, thank you for the update Mr. Potter. Now here give this to Professor Snape, as I think you have Potions next. If he tries to take points from you, challenge his decision vocally, and it will be considered. "

"Thank you sir." and Harry left.

It was like Professor Flitwick said. The minute Harry stepped into the classroom, Professor Snape took points from him for being late, with out listening to the reason. Harry challenged the act, and a glow formed around the two, and the points were given back. Harry thought the Professor would be angry at the decision. It was quite the opposite. Snape smiled at Harry. "Good to see someone with a back bone for a change Mr. Potter. Please take a seat, and we will begin class."

Their first Potion class was a fun class as the Professor asked them to brew a potion called Giggle Juice. When done correctly, it would cause the drinker to giggle at every thing that was said to him or her. The room was filled with giggling students after it was made. They left the classroom still giggling only it was not from the potion, but the class it self.

The rest of the first day was just as brilliant except for History of Magic which even Hermione nodded off at the less than excited Professor Binns. His voice could put an insomniac to sleep.

At dinner, all of the students talked about their first day of classes, and Harry and Hermione wrote letters off to their parents and the girls. Harry told his mum about his talk with Filius, and his class with Severus. He told the girls of his Lumos episode. He told his dad how Filius thought of him. It took a good portion of the night to write the letters. With Harry writing to every one, he thought it would be best to just write one a night and let them all share it.

Hermione did the same with her letters. Shen loved the connection she made with Harry's sisters and Ginny. It was so easy to talk or write to them. Like she had known them for ever. She had no best friend with the three. She liked Luna for her humorous way to describe things. She liked Amy for her ability to communicate with Hermione on an intellectual level. Ginny was just plain crazy. Like the twins. She also liked the way Ginny explained her reaction when Hermione said she thought that Ron was already forming a crush on her. She said she fell over laughing, and that her sides hurt.

Harry even got Neville and Draco to write to his sisters. At first they didn't agree, but Harry insisted that they get to know them before they came to school. Yes they had met, but not enough to be having the crush that they had. He told them if they got to know them better, they may change their mind.

Dean asked Harry if he could write to Ginny. Harry stopped what ever he was doing when Dean asked him this. Harry felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He did not however control who wrote to Ginny. He just told Dean to ask Ron, as she was his sister.

Ron about blew a gasket. "She is only ten years old Dean. Why the heck do you want to write to a ten year old? And don't go getting ideas about you fancying her. Wait until she comes to school, and you can talk to her and see how she feels. So my answer to you is no. You can not write to her."

Harry blew a sigh of relief. He didn't know why, but he was glad Ron said what he did.

WGFA-}

As the year rolled on, the students found who their favorite Professors were. Hermione thought that Professor McGonigall was the best with Professor Flitwick a close second. With Harry it was the other way around. Draco thought it was Professor Snape. Neville thought it was Professor Sprout. Ron thought it was Professor Flamel the DADA Professor. She was young and very pretty, besides being "Bloody Brilliant' as he put it. They all agreed she was good, but she was a little bit strict and there was not a lot of humor with her classes.

They all thought that History of Magic was the worst, although they all got caught up on some sleep, so it wasn't all bad. Even Hermione still took a nap during the class.

Care of Magical Creatures was alright but Professor Grumbly Plank was old and some what afraid of the creatures.

All in all it was a fun year thus far. The seven students were always found together where ever they were. Their friendship blossomed over the weeks, and they made friends with students from other houses, even Slytherin. Blaise, Daphne, Tracy and Pansy became close to the Gryffindor seven as they became known, and were often seen sitting with the seven in class and at meals.

Then the twins began taking an interest with the seven, and soon even more joined with the group. Hermione had an idea that with all the students taking a liking with the seven that maybe they should form a study group. So the group agreed to this, and the first multi house study group was formed. There was no name given to the group, and all houses and all year were accepted to the group. It became so large that the Headmaster allowed them to use the hall for their meetings.

They even got the Professors to participate. There were no topics banned from the discussions, and at times the talks became quite controversial. It was not too descriptive though. The older students were the ones to bring up these matters. It was soon found better that fifth through seventh years would separate from the lower class mates when these talks surfaced.

The students brought up many questions concerning the way things were in the school such as why first years were not allowed to play quidditch, or have their own brooms? It was explained to them that First years had to learn the correct procedures for flying, where they could fly, the limits of their flight both in time and in altitude. There were many things to consider, and the house brooms were used for first years because of the restraints put on them. This was accepted by the students as being a wise decision by most. There were a few exceptions, but these were students who thought they were above the rest when it came to flying.

The study group became the best idea a student ever made. It brought all the houses together and made a large collection of the best minds in the school start to think together to make things even better than they were. Ideas that began to be used in the Ministry of Magic, such as a suggestion committee. A central information center to avoid congestion in smaller offices. A locator service for hard to find offices not located in the Ministry itself. It was just things that made life easier for the magical community.

The group was making quite a name for itself, and probably would have continued to do so, until some of the students tried to control the rest. The older students thought that they should be the ones who accepted any suggestions. They thought they should be the ones who brought them to the Professors for acceptance. They even started to take the credit for making them. This brought an end to the collective group. Hermione asked her fellow year mates about their own group, and they all agreed. This group left the large group and once this happened, the large group became smaller and less affective. It was not long after this that it disbanded.

The first year group was still going on. It was also decided that any new members had to be accepted to the group, and no one over fourth year was allowed to enter the group.

WGFA-}

It was time for the students to leave for the Christmas Hols, and they gathered for the last meal before departure. The breakfast was enjoyed by the students and they made their way through the Professors to convey their wishes for a good holiday.

Harry had been asked by his mum and dad to ask Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall to join them for Christmas Dinner, which they accepted.

Soon they were all loaded up on the train and were making their way back to London. The seven students sat in their cabin passing around their thoughts about what they might be getting as gifts, or where they will be spending the holiday if not at home. They passed each other their gifts for their friends that would be visiting others. Draco was joining the Potters, and Harry asked Hermione if her and her family would like to join as well. She said she would ask her parents and get back to him. She was thrilled to be asked though. Neville would also be joining the Potters, as they did every year. Their mums being best friends made sure of that.

They soon arrived at the station and the seven friends got off to find their parents. Dean saw the chance to ask Ginny if he could write to her, and went and asked her. Ginny said it was fine with her, and that started their friendship.

Dean also saw Lily in person as well as Seamus, and they blushed when she looked at them. When she laughed it sent chills down the boys spine. She was even better looking in person then she was in the picture. Dean saw his mother come through the entry and left to greet her. Seamus saw his Ma and Da, and went to them.

They then all left the station for their different homes. Hermione had asked her mum and dad about Harry's suggestion, and they accepted, and Hermione went and told Harry then hugged and kissed him on the cheek. This brought on gagging sounds from Luna and Amy. Hermione was laughing as she went back to her parents.

Once home, Harry was hit with all kinds of questions from the whole family. The biggest question from all of them was what were his feelings about Hermione. He told them all, it was purely as friends and that Ron was the one that liked her. Amy asked who Draco liked, and Harry told her some silly red head. She looked sad at this, and Harry added, "Ya, and she is not even in school yet. Go figure."

This brought her back to happy again in a hurry.

Harry told Luna that she also had an admirer. She answered, "Yes, I know, and I like him too."

Harry gawked at her, "Do you even know who I am talking about, Lulu?"

"Does it really matter Hardy Har Har?"

"Well ya. If Neville finds out he will be devastated."

"Since we are both talking about him, I highly doubt it. Besides, I don't know any one else besides Ron and Draco. You already told me about them, and I heard that Dean fellow ask Ginny if he could write to her and she told it was alright. So who else is there?"

This was the first that Harry heard Dean was going to be writing to Ginny, and that knot formed in his stomach again. He couldn't understand why Dean writing to Ginny upset him so much. After all he and Ginny were just friends. Weren't they?

This put Harry in a funk for the entire Hols. Luna and Amy didn't know what the problem was. For Luna not to know was a first. She usually knew what troubled her brother. When they asked he just told them it was personal and he would get over it.

Come Christmas he was still there, and seeing Ginny only made it worse. Ginny noticed it and asked Luna and Amy what was bothering him and they just told her they didn't know. When Ginny tried to ask him, he just turned and walked away. She thought he was going back to the way he was years ago. This upset her to where she was also in this funk. What had she done to put this barrier back between her and Harry?

Even his friends couldn't bring Harry back to the way he was before the Hols. Draco was worried about his friend and told Neville this. Neville admitted he saw the same thing in Harry. Hermione also agreed that something was wrong.

After the Hols were over, they met on the platform, and the seven sat in the same cabin together at first. Then Harry got up and left. When he didn't return, Hermione got up and went looking for him. She checked all the cabins, and he wasn't in any of them. She then went to the baggage car

where she found him sitting with his arms hugging his legs. Tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"Harry are you all right? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Hermione, I just don't feel well."

"No Harry, that's not it. Why can't you tell me? Did some one hurt your feelings during the Hols?"

Harry turned his head to Hermione. She saw the tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "Why does she affect me like she does Hermione? Why does it turn my stomach when I find someone may be interested in her? Why can't I be closer to her?"

"Who Harry? Who do you want to be closer to?"

"It's not like I love her or anything. It's just I don't know why anyone who does upsets me so much."

"Who are you talking about Harry? I don't understand what you are talking about? Is it Luna or Amy?"

"Please just drop it Hermione. It doesn't matter any more. I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much."

"Harry, I can't help you if we don't talk. You have to get it off your chest. If it hurts this bad you have to let it go. Maybe if you talk to her, she can answer your questions."

"That's just it, I can't talk to her. It hurts too bad."

"Maybe you have the wrong idea about things Harry. Maybe it is just you over reacting to something that happened."

"No, I know he likes her, he told me so."

"Who does Harry? Who are you talking about?"

"Please Hermione just go. I am through talking. I can't control who talks to her."

Hermione left the compartment to go back to her other friends. As she took her seat she heard Dean going on about Ginny saying it was alright for him to write her. This brought the light on over her head. "Dean, when did you ask Ginny if you could write to her?"

"On the platform before we left for home, why?"

"Just wondering?"

Draco and Neville looked at her when the same thought hit them. Hermione was right. This is what was bothering Harry. They didn't know why, but it had to be the reason.

They all concluded that Harry although he wouldn't admit it, had a crush on Ginny.

Hermione took out her quill and a piece of parchment, and began writing a letter to Ginny.

Dear Ginny:

I hope you enjoyed your Hols. Mine were fine.

Ginny, I know you saw the shape Harry was in during the Hols. Draco, Neville and I saw it as well.

I talked to Harry, but he wouldn't answer my questions. He was hurting Ginny, Crying and shaking while he talked to me. He's not doing good at all.

Now for the hard part. I found out why he is like this Ginny. Dean was telling everyone that you allowed him to write to you before the Hols started. Harry found out about this and he went into this mood he is in now.

Ginny, I think Harry has a crush on you, and won't admit it. Draco and Neville feel the same as me. Don't ask me why he won't admit it, I don't know. Have you and Harry had problems in the past that we don't know about?

Please write to him and tell him that Dean means nothing to you, other than as a friend.

Thank you.

Your friend

Hermione.

Hermione folded the letter up and would go right to the owlry to mail it when they got to the castle.

Then she saw Hedwig in her cage looking at her. Hermione saw something in Hedwig's eyes and knew it was concern for her mate. Hermione opened the cage and Hedwig walked out and onto her arm. "Will you take this to Ginny, Hedwig?"

For her answer, Hedwig stuck out her leg. Hermione attached the letter, and opened the window for her to let Hedwig go.

The next morning, it was Hermione who received the letter from Ginny, not Harry.

Dear Hermione:

Thank you for your letter and your concern.

Yes Harry and I had a major problem when we first met. He ignored me, and never said a word to me. This lasted for over a year.

Then one day we had a talk, and things got a little better. It got even better over the years.

However, Harry never told me he cared for me in any way what so ever. We never touch, and only talk as friends. If Harry cares for me, he has a weird way of showing it. Or not showing it.

As for Dean, I don't know him so how could I say I like him. Does that mean I can't write letters to him because it is hurting Harry? If so, why?

I write to Draco, Neville and Seamus already as I do Dean. Nothing has changed in that sense. Will he write more often? Maybe.

Hermione, Harry should talk to me about the way he feels. I don't need to be getting letters from his friend to tell me how he feels. And before you go off, I want you to know I am not angry with you. I like that you care about Harry, and want to see him get better.

Harry is the one who needs to talk to me.

Thank you for being my friend.

As always:

Ginny.

This was not the answer Hermione was wanting.


	5. Chapter 5

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 5

On the third day back from the Hols, Harry was still in the mood he had been in for over two weeks. He didn't talk to anyone, and he had a memory of when the Hero first met Ginny on Platform 9 3/4. It showed a small boy that looked underfed trying to find his way to the platform where the Hogwarts Express was. He heard an interesting conversation about muggles, and knew it was a magical family. He went to the family and saw a young girl standing next to her mother. She had long red hair and the cutest freckles around her nose. He asked the mother if she knew how to get onto the platform. She explained it to him, and with her son, they ran through the wall and entered the platform where the train was waiting. He boarded the train and found a seat next to a window. The twins of the lady who helped him also helped him with his trunk. They then left and went to say goodbye to their mum. He couldn't hear what they said, but the girl looked to the window where Harry was and began looking for something.

Soon, the youngest boy joined him, and began talking. Harry answered while still looking at the girl. When the boy asked to see his scar, Harry lifted his bangs, and showed it to him, and turned so the girl could see it as well. As the train pulled out, he could see the girl running along side waving to him.

This is where the memory ended, and Harry knew he just saw the Weasleys for the first time as his older self. He didn't know why this was shown, as he already knew the Weasleys and Ginny. Why was it important for him to know how he first met her in the other time line.

As he was thinking about this, the owls began delivering the mail. Harry received two letters, one from Amy, and one from Luna. The third letter was for Dean. He looked at it, and knew who it was from. He looked at Hedwig as if she were a traitor. Hedwig just hooted. Harry handed the letter to Dean, and left with out eating his meal.

Dean was thrilled with the letter and went through the day whistling a little tune. His merriment noticed by all his friends. They wanted to be happy for Dean, but for Dean to be happy, Harry had to be miserable. It was not a trade off that the friends liked.

WGFA-}

Ginny had written Harry a letter a few days later, and it was just an informal letter telling Harry what she had been doing. It was short, and not interesting. He did not answer it.

Ginny was thinking about what Hermione told her, and got herself all steamed up. Why the heck won't the git say something. If he does have feelings for her, then he should say something. He was infuriating. She started to send the letters to Dean more often just to piss off Harry. Something had to get him going in the right direction.

Unfortunately, this was not it. Harry was eating less, and doing poorly in class. Even Ron was doing better than Harry. He kept to himself, rarely speaking with his friends.

Dean, who was supposed to be Harry's friend did not notice this. All of Harry's other friends did, and they became more than worried. They became scared. Harry was going to make himself sick if he kept on in this manner.

Hermione thought it was time to try and get through to Ginny again.

Dear Ginny:

Please listen to me Ginny. Harry is making himself very sick. He won't eat. He is failing in class. He ignores all of his friends. He keeps to himself.

Ginny I'm scared he may end up in the hospital wing if this continues.

Please write to to get him to open up to you. Please!

Your friend,

Hermione

Hermione used Hedwig to send the letter.

The next morning, she received a reply from Ginny.

Dear Hermione:

I have tried and he will not answer my letters.

If he is making himself sick, it is his own doing.

Why should I be the one to try and make things right? Why must I be the one to say I am sorry when I haven't done anything to be sorry for. I have never given Dean a reason to think I like him. I never agreed to letting him see me during the summer Hols. Or agreed to go out on a date with him.

Amy and Luna have tried to talk me into visiting Harry during a weekend, but I don't see where that will accomplish anything if he won't talk to me.

I want to make up with him, but I can't if he isn't talking. I will not say I am sorry, when there is nothing to be sorry about.

However, I will try something else that may get him out of his mood. Just pray that it works. If it does, then I did it without saying I am sorry. All I can say is watch for Errol, our owl.

Your friend,

Ginny.

Hermione looked up from the letter and saw Dean taking a letter from Errol. He gave Errol some bacon and a drink of water. He then opened up the letter he got from Ginny.

Hermione watched as the smile on Dean's face began to fade. Dean continued to read, and soon there was no doubt the letter from Ginny was not a pleasing one.

Harry noticed this as well. He also noticed that when he finished the letter, he dropped it on the table and got up and left.

Harry reached across the table and picked up the letter. He began to read it.

Dear Dean:

It was good to hear from you once more. However, we need to start slowing down on them as I feel you may be heading somewhere I do not wish to go.

I can't say why, but your letters are becoming more dramatic, and are beginning to sound like love letters. I have never given you the idea that I love you. Come on Dean, I am only ten years old. You're only eleven.

It has also come to my attention of your fascination for an older woman. Old enough to be your mother. Some may think this cute, but I think it is more of an obsession. You are trying to grow up too fast, to be thinking of females in that way.

Please try to understand I don't want to break off our friendship. I want you to stop writing to me every other day, and try to keep it to once a week. Maybe even longer if you get too busy with school work.

I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship Dean. Who knows, maybe later on, like in four or five years, something will grow between us, but nothing sooner, as I want to know others before I make myself committed to one person.

I hope to hear from you again, just not too soon.

Your FRIEND,

Ginny

Harry felt so much better after reading the letter, that he actually wore a smile. The first since before Christmas. He folded it back up, and stuck it in his robes. He would give it back to Dean the next time he saw him.

Hermione watched Harry's reaction to the letter, and knew she had to write to Ginny that evening to tell her that her plan did indeed work.

WGFA-}

When Harry gave the letter back to Dean, his first reaction was to toss it in the trash bin. He then thought better of it, and put it in his robes. He would put it with his other letters from Ginny.

Draco and Neville saw the smile was back on Harry's face, and looked to Hermione. She just put her finger to her lips, asking them to be quiet. They just nodded their understanding.

Harry was once again talking to his friends, as if nothing had happened.

That evening, two letters were written to Ginny. One by Hermione and one by Harry.

Hermione's Letter.

Dear Ginny:

Oh thank you so much Ginny. I don't know what you told Dean, but it worked for both of them. Dean at first looked so sad. He dropped the letter to the table, got up and left.

Then Harry picked it up and read it. Ginny you put the smile back on Harry's face. He started talking to all of us again. His marks became what they were before the Hols. He even got Dean to feeling better after he gave him back the letter.

Your letter was just the right medicine for both Harry and Dean. Yes Dean, as I believe he was becoming love struck.

As always, your friend,

Hermione

Hermione folded the letter, and got it ready to send.

Harry's letter.

Dear Ginny:

Yes, it's me. I don't now if you will accept this, but I am real sorry for ignoring you once again.

I can't explain my feelings about this as I don't even know what they are.

Let me try to explain. This may take a few sheet of parchment.

As you know, we didn't start out very well. Amy tried to get me to talk to you, but I refused as I couldn't take being around you. Please I don't mean this in a bad sense. For some reason I felt that you refused me something, yet you couldn't have because I would not get close to you.

The Luna talked to me, and she said something that made a lot of sense. She told me to talk to mum, and see of maybe something happened that I didn't know about.

So, I did, and this is where things began to get strange. She told me the story about the Hero. Then she told me that both her and dad felt that the hero was me from a different time line

At first, I thought they were telling me a fairy tale. As it went on though, it began to make sense. They felt that He returned in time to change my future by giving me memories that would pop up when it matched his time line. They seem to think that I did something stupid, and it turned someone he loved against him. They think it was you.

They thought that because of the way I treated you. I hope you understand what I am saying.

Then when I began talking to you, it felt right. Like it was meant to be this way. It scared me. I didn't know how to act. It scared me enough to keep me from touching you. I know you saw this, but for some reason you accepted it.

It was before the Hols started that I learned that you had agreed to write to Dean. I knew of Dean's feelings toward you, and thought you had accepted them. Once again I put up that barrier between us that I tore down all those years ago. It hurt to think you cared for someone else besides me.

When Dean got that letter this morning, it was like everything changed, and I saw you were just trying to make a friend.

Is this letter long enough for you?

OK, what I am trying to say, I hope we can start over and still be friends. I hope I haven't destroyed our friendship beyond repair.

I really do hope to hear from you soon.

Hopefully still your friend,

Harry.

WGFA-}

Hedwig was given the task of delivering the two letter, on of which was quite a bit heavier than the other.

When Ginny got them, she was surprised to find the one from Harry. She read the one from Hermione first, and was pleased to see that her plan worked. That would also explain the letter from Harry.

However when she read the letter from Harry. She was torn between laughing and crying. The story he told did sound like a fairy tale. It also told her that Harry was in a fragile frame of mind, and anything she did that upset him would put that barrier back up.

She wrote to Hermione telling her that she was glad she helped in any way.

Her letter to Harry was far different. It may even put the barrier back up.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for your letter, and the Fairy Tale. You're right, it did sound like one. I do want to be friends Harry, but I will not change my life to suit yours.

I am going to be making friends, and some of them will be boys. If this bothers you, Sorry, but that is the way it is.

I have tried so hard in the past to get by your actions towards me, that I will not do it again. I know what this letter may do to you, but, I can't run my life around your unknown feelings about me.

I hope you understand I still want to be friends, but that I will have other friends as well, including Dean.

If the story your mum and dad told you was true, then what you have to do is treat me like a friend, like you do Hermione. Remember that I am not Ron, Draco or Neville. I am Ginny Weasley, a girl. Since I am a girl, I wish to be treated as one, and not like one of the guys. You might want to tell Ron this as well. Hermione is also a girl.

It probably wouldn't hurt to tell Neville and Draco as well.

I really do hope this doesn't put the barrier back up Harry, but if it did, so be it. Like I said, it is my life, and I will run it my way. If you can accept that, then we will get along fine.

Your friend for now,

Ginny

Harry didn't know what to think of the letter. He sat there and thought about it, and it dawned on him, that Ginny was right. He saw that Ginny wanted to be friends with Dean, and he tried to become possessive of her. Ginny was not a prize to be won. Well, maybe she was, but he would not describe it to her that way, Not if he wanted to continue to live.

Now all Harry had to do was learn to treat a girl like a girl. Why was life so complicated.

WGFA-}

Harry and Ginny wrote to each other once a week, like before. One morning, she wrote him of a shopping trip her, Amy and Luna went on in a muggle shopping mall.

Dear Harry,

How are you? OK enough of the formalities, you are not going to believe what happened today.

Amy, Luna and I went shopping in a muggle mall. Ya, I know weird, but what happened was even weirder.

The first place we went to was a place called Nostalgia. It offered outfits from different eras. It was like a costume shop for Halloween. Luna was like in seventh heaven.

She had to try on outfits from all the eras they possessed. Her first was from the Victorian age. She looked like Marie Antoinette. She looked around to see if there were any muggles near her. Then the next thing you knew, she was holding her head in her hands like she just came off the chopping block. Amy and I about died laughing at her.

Next was from the colonial days, and she was dressed like I don't know, it is hard to explain. She was dressed in Black and White, wearing a nurses hat.

From there she went to the wild west of the USA. You gad to see her in her ten gallon hat, I think they called it. And the furry pants with the boots and those metal stars on the heels. When she walked she sounded like she had coins in her britches. The hat pushed her ears down, and almost covered her eyes. Amy and I couldn't stop laughing. She even wore a toy weapon that was in a leather pouch on her side. She tried taking it out, and the whole belt and pouch came with it. I guess you know we had to laugh.

And on she went. A flapper girl once again from the USA. A Hippy and a 70's girl,with the mini skirt and thigh high boots.

It took us an hour to put everything back that she took down.

Then we went to a joke shop, which was my favorite. Don't tell the twins that. It gave me some great ideas for them to try to work on. Things like fake real dog poo and vomit. A gas balloon that has real life smells. GROSS. Jelly beans that have every flavor you could think of, including snot, dirt, grasshoppers, and stink bugs. I know crazy right. I wrote down all my ideas, and will show them the list during the summer Hols.

We looked for a place that Amy might like, but she was harder to please. That is until we went into an Elektronik place I think it was called. It had these things called tellys. They showed moving pictures on this screen. Amy went to touch the screen of one, and you should have seen her hair. It went from her straight look to like she had just seen the scariest thing imaginable. Her hair was sticking straight up in the air. Even the fine hair on her arms was sticking up. She tried to catch her self when she felt this, and when she touched a rail, you could see sparks shoot out from the rail to her fingers. She screamed so bloody loud she had people from the store come buy to see if she was alright. Her hair was still flying around like it had a mind of it's own.

That ended our little shopping trip. Let Hermione read this if you would, and Neville and Draco too. Not the Twins though, I want to surprise them.

Your friend,

Ginny

Harry was still laughing when he passed the letter to Hermione, as was she when she passed it to Neville, as was he when he passed it on to Draco, as was he when he passed it back to Harry. When the twins asked to see it, Harry stuffed it in his robes to keep it from them.

For now, things between Harry and Ginny was smooth, but with Harry's memories how long would it stay like that. And with Ginny going to be there next year with all her new friends plus Amy and Luna, it looked to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 6

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I know there are some readers out there that are ready to string me up. I said this was a Harry/Ginny pairing, and it is, or will be. Harry is having a hard time of it with the confusing memories he has.

His actions toward Ginny have her upset most of the time, and is becoming frustrated. I know more then one of you think Ginny is the bad guy in this, but that is far from the truth. How could she be? She has done nothing to warrant Harry's behavior, and has tried to be a friend to him. Harry's adult feelings are making him confused. He wants to be a kid, but, his adult feelings block this and take over his emotions.

Harry will get over this, but who knows how long it will take. He is still only 11 years old.

Now as for the boys reactions to Lily Potter. I don't know about all of you, but, when I was seven, I thought I was in love with my second grade teacher. She was young, Beautiful, and friendly. Plus wearing mini skirts to class didn't hurt. All I'm saying is that even kids fantasize about older people.

I could go on forever about the feelings I am getting from the reviews, but I think you want to read the story. So, here we are. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

WGFA-}

The train ride back to London got the friends to asking what each was going to be doing over the Hols. Hermione was going to Paris with her parents for vacation. Draco and his mum were going to visit some friends in Germany. Neville and his parents were going to New Zealand in search of some new plants. He could not believe that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott talked to their guardians and got permission to go. Ron and Harry would be staying home for the Hols. Both their dads had to work. They promised that they would see as much of each other as was possible.

They also played games and ate from the food cart. Harry and Draco payed for enough snacks to keep them going to they got back to the station. Neville told them it would be his treat when they went back for second year.

Once they arrived to the station, they left the train together, and then split up seeking their families. Ron was the first to find his parents and Ginny. He was also joined by the twins and Percy.

Soon they were all with their parents, and they waved their goodbyes to their friends. Harry was updated to all the happenings that took place while he was at school. Amy and Luna kept running over each others speeches, and it was becoming quite confusing trying to figure out what each one was saying. He just left them alone and would find out later when he was alone with each one of them.

When they got home, Harry decided to help his mum with dinner, so they could talk. Lily was surprised when Harry offered but took they offer.

As they moved about the kitchen doing different tasks Harry asked his mum, "Mum, this thing you told me about my other self from the different time line, do you really believe it to be true? I mean it all seems so weird when you said it, but it also felt right. Does that even make any sense?"

Lily smiled at her son, "Harry, I can't say for sure that it was real, but it does explain your actions towards Ginny. And since we are on this subject, Harry, you have to give Ginny a break. She is dealing with your emotional ups and downs, and it is taking it's toll. She wants to be your friend, but sometimes you make it so hard. You know what, you and I are going to sit down this summer, and you are going to tell me exactly what is going through your head. I need to see where your thoughts are coming from. If what you dad and I thought is true, then this Hero left his thoughts behind for a reason. We need to find out what that reason is."

"How do we do that Mum? I mean it is not like he left instructions with these thoughts. Also, lately I have been having something like memories that never happened to me."

Lily looked up at this comment, "I think what we thought is actually a fact. He is giving you directions. But how is he trying to lead you? What is it he wants you to do? Is Ginny the one who hurt you?"

"Mum, Ginny said something that makes sense. She said maybe it was me that hurt her in some way."

"That could be true also. I never looked at it that way. You have always been so kind and understanding around us, I didn't see that maybe you could hurt some one."

"That is not exactly true. I was hurting Ginny by ignoring her. Then when we made up, I did it again when she agreed to write Dean after the Christmas Hols. Once again it was Ginny who set me straight. The more I think about it, the more I believe what you and dad told me was a fact, and it was Ginny who was involved."

"Well, like I said, we will talk about it later. Right now we have to get dinner done before your dad gets home and he becomes upset because we have been loafing. I swear, he was a part Weasley. My how that man eats. It is not safe when he and Ron sit at the same table and there is food on it."

Harry was brought to mind Ron's eating habits while they were at Hogwarts. Him and Hermione made a great couple, but like Harry, Hermione almost became sick watching Ron eat. He remember what Hermione said, "God gave us teeth to chew our food, but he forgot to tell Ron there intended purpose. Shovel and swallow is all he does. I wonder if he actually tastes the food he is eating?"

When Harry began laughing at this memory, Lily looked at him like he was insane. He had to explain his thoughts, and Lily joined him in his laughter. She had to agree with Hermione's comment.

Harry went and got the rest of the family when dinner was done. His dad had just finished cleaning up for dinner when Harry found him. They shared idle chatter as they headed for the kitchen to eat.

WGFA-}

Harry received letters from both Hermione and Draco about two weeks after their train ride. Hermione was telling him about the beaches along the southern coast of France. He wondered about this as she said they were going to Paris. He wrote her back about this.

Draco wrote that he was bored silly with his trip. He was the only one his age, and he felt like he was visiting an old folks home. All he ever did was sit and listen while the adults talked about the good old days. "Hello, does anyone even know I am here? What the heck are the good old days? I can't take this anymore, I want to go home." His mum heard him, and now they were coming home.

Draco also wrote to Amy, telling her he got something for her, but it was a surprise, He also got something for Luna. Now Harry had to listen to them get excited wanting to know what they got? He was going to kill Draco when he next saw him. What a tease.

Then Luna and Amy got a floo from Ginny asking if she could come and spend some time with them. They were both thrilled with the thought of her visit. Then she came trough the floo and was instantly pulled into a hug by the girls. She hugged them back. Then when she saw Harry she looked at him, but didn't move, not knowing what he wanted. When Harry spread his arms out to the side, she walked over to him and was pulled into a hug. Her first hug from Harry was the best she ever received. But she didn't want to fool herself as his mood could change with the wind.

His hug was meant as a welcome, but he felt different about it once he made it. He didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, Ginny put an end to it. She pulled away and turned back to Luna and Amy. and they grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Ginny never looked back to Harry. She was being hounded by both girls as they made their way up the stairs. Harry didn't want to put a strain on their relationship so he didn't say anything, but he thought he wouldn't mind doing that again.

Two days after Ginny got there, Harry got a letter from Hermione asking if she could visit, and he got permission from his mum and dad and wrote her back. She would join them Thursday and spend the weekend. The girls were thrilled to finally get to really know Hermione. Yes they had met, but it was not nearly long enough to get to know her.

Before Hermione got there he asked the girls if there was any thing special they wanted to do once Hermione was here. Luna popped out with, "Yes. Roller Skating."

Ginny was confused with this as she had never been and didn't really know what it was. When Luna and Amy explained it to her, she was a little nervous about it. They talked her into it though.

On Thursday Morning, Harry and the girls were waiting for Hermione's arrival, sitting on the porch swing. Soon a car pulled up, and Hermione jumped out of it and ran to Harry for a hug. Then she turned to the girls, and Luna pulled her into a hug, which started a hug fest for the girls. Hermione's Dad pulled her trunk out of the boot, and brought it up the stairs of the porch and left it. He got his hug and Kiss from Hermione and said his good byes to her friends, and left for work.

The five then walked into the house and Hermione was hit with the aroma of breakfast being cooked. Harry took her trunk upstairs to the room her and Ginny would share, and came back down. He walked into the kitchen to see the girls and his mum in a deep conversation. The subject of which he knew nothing about. He got him a plate then filled it and began eating, trying to understand what the heck they were talking about. He gave it up for a lost cause. It looked like it was going to be a long boring weekend. The only bright spot might be the Roller Skating.

It turned out exactly the way Harry thought it would. The only time he saw the girls was during meals and the skating. He had to admit it was funny watching Ginny learn how to skate. How Luna had to tie a pillow to her butt to keep from hurting her pride. Ginny was thoroughly embarrassed, but was grateful as she did fall quite a few times. Finally Harry took her hand and pulled her around the rink, and she started to enjoy herself. Hermione, Luna and Amy followed them around the rink watching as Harry and Ginny laughed as they skated. That was all the intimacy Harry and Ginny generated for her whole visit.

On Sunday, Hermione said her goodbyes to her new friends and told them she looked forward to going to school with them. She received hugs from them, all, and whispered to Harry, "Good luck Harry." Knowing he was going to be bored once she left.

Ginny stayed another four days then she too had to leave. She hugged the girls then went to Harry and they hugged for a bit longer than the hug he got when she first arrived. Harry felt a lot better after this one, and even received a kiss on the cheek from Ginny. OH yes, he could do with more of those he thought.

The rest of the summer was spent mostly talking and an occasional visit to the pool. It was not a bad summer for the three.

WGFA-}

The Durmstrang prison still had it's famous occupant, Gellert Gindlewald. He was still planning his escape, and whaty he would do, once he was free. The biggest problem he faced was getting through the two doors. He tried Legilimency on the guards to try and control their thoughts, but their Occlumency skills were to great.

Then one evening in August, he got his chance, when a new guard was used to bring him his food. This new guard's Occlumancy skills were not as great as the old guards, and he took control of the guard. He waited outside the outer door as the guard asked to be let out. Once the door was open, Gellert pounced on the door guard, and slammed his head to the floor. He then strangled him, and took his wand.

Once he had a wand, he knew his escape was here. His knowledge of magic was second only to Albus Dumbledore. The guards were no match for him as he made his way through the prison. It wasn't until he neared the exit, that the alarm was finally sounded, but by that time it was already too late. Gellert made his way through the tunnel that led to freedom, with only two guards there to try and stop him. Gellert took care of those two, and passed through the exit, and Apparated away to freedom.

The headlines the following day put a line of worry on Albus Dumbledore's face.

Dark Times Are Once Again Facing Our World

In a bold attempt yesterday, a prisoner made his way through twenty guards at the Durmstrang Prison, and made good his escape.

Why does this bode for dark times?

The escaped prisoner was none other than Gellert Grindlewald One of the Darkest Wizards to ever walk the planet. It took the magic of Albus Dumbledore to bring him in the first time. Will he have to do it once again?

Grindlewald became a partner of two other famous tyrants. Adolf Hitler and Emperor Hirohito. They all joined forces and nearly took over the world.

It would seem that the world will never be a safe place for any great length of time, as it is still feeling the pain of He Who Must Not Be Named laid upon us. Once again we must call upon the heroes of our people to come to our defense. Will they be up to the task?

Let us hope so.

Albus remembered what it took to bring his once friend. He also remembered what it is that he will be looking to take back. Albus had to make sure that it did not happen. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a wand. He held it in his hand, looking at it. He sighed as he took an end in each hand, and snapped it in half. The Elder Wand was too fearsome a weapon to let it fall into Gellert's hands again. It was never used by Albus after he won it from Gellert. It was too tempting.

It was too powerful, and had a bad feeling of evil in it. He put the broken pieces back in his drawer, and placed a powerful charm on it to keep anyone from getting to it.

He then looked to his friend Fawkes. "It is time my friend to once again bring in the Order of the Phoenix. I'm afraid there will be trouble ahead."

Fawkes didn't even take the time to acknowledge the statement. He flashed from his perch, and began notifying the Order Members.

James and Lily were enjoying their tea together, when they received the call from Fawkes. His presence meant that the Order was being reorganized. This time though, Lily refrained from joining. Her children were more important to her. Before the war, there was nothing stopping her from joining. Now there was all the reason in the world.

Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody and many more gathered with James in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

The news he passed on to the members was not what they wanted to hear. They knew that Grindlewald was the same age as Albus, and was almost his equal in power. It was just prayed that his stay in prison weakened him enough that he would not be a big threat. They also knew that he would align himself with some foreign power that would like nothing better than to rule the world, like Hitler wanted.

The big question was which country would it be? China, Libya, Iran or Iraq? There were many possibilities.

The thought of another World War sent shivers down the spine of the assembled group. In this time of Nuclear Power, it was clear that they had to find Grindlewald before he could join forces with a nation that had these capabilities.

It also became clear that the Order of the Phoenix would need help, more members, and possibly the entire free world.

Yes, the dark times was definitely on the horizon once again. But as before, they would face these times together as a team.


	7. Chapter 7

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: I just want to let you all know that I tried to post this yesterday, but a storm was in the area, and a lightning strike wiped out two hours of my work. I did not even attempt t again after that. So, here I go again. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

WGFA-}

After reading the Prophet about the escape, all of the kids attempts to gain information about this dark wizard Grindlewald went for naught. They either got an "I don't know." or a "It's not my story to tell." It was all very frustrating.

Finally the day arrived for the kids to go to school. Amy and Luna were thrilled about their first year, and Harry was glad to be going back to see his friends.

After saying their goodbyes to their parents, Harry, Amy and Luna found a compartment near the back of the train. Harry put their trunks on the overhead racks and they all got settled. They were soon joined by Draco and Neville. Draco sat next to Amy, and Neville sat next to Luna Harry tried to hide his smile, but Luna noticed it, "What's with the smile Harry? Do you find something to be funny?"

"No Lulu, not funny. I find everything is as it should be, which is a happy thought. That is why I am smiling."

Luna tilted her head to the side like she does when she finds something wrong with what was said. "No, Harry. Everything is not how it should be. You know as well as I that two someones are missing. I imagine that Hermione should be here shortly. Which leaves us one short."

Harry was about to respond, when the door to the compartment opened and Hermione walked in. "Sorry I'm late, but traffic was brutal this morning. Dad had to take another route because of an accident, and the rerouted traffic was congested. So, anything new going on I should know about?"

When asked if she heard about the escape of Grindewald, she shuddered. It seemed she didn't know of the escape, but she did know about the person. Harry asked her what she knew.

"Well, according to Great Wizards of the Past, Grindlewald was a leader of forces during World War II. He joined forces with Hitler and Hirohito. They nearly took over the world. Hitler tried the western front, and Hirohito the Pacific front. Grindlewald tried to take over the magical front. Albus Dumbledore joined forces with Churchill, and Roosevelt to fight them. If it hadn't been for three things, Gindlewald would be ruling the world right now. First, he didn't take into consideration the strength of Dumbledore. He also didn't know of the cruelty of Hitler, and his passion to torture and killing. He almost committed Genecide with the Jewish population. Hundreds of thousands were slaughtered and buried in mass gave sites. The last thing Grindlewald didn't figure on was Muggle technology. Hiroshima and Nagasaki were destroyed by Atomic weapons dropped by the Americans. Dumbledore Defeated Grindlewald. Churchill and Roosevelt, along with Truman defeated Hitler."

Harry was thinking on this while looking out the window, when he saw the Weasleys enter the station. He watched as the twins and Ron said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and ran off to enter the train. He then watched as Ginny shook her head and gave her mother a hug and kiss. She turned to leave for the train when she was greeted by Dean. He helped her with her trunk and boarded with her. Harry tried to keep in mind what Ginny had told him, but he was still upset at the turn of events. He was still letting Dean's fondness of Ginny get to him.

However, his mood changed when Ginny walked through the entry 5 minutes later with her trunk in tow. He got up and helped her with it. Then they took a seat next to each other. Harry looked at Luna, and she smiled, "Now things are right Harry." she stated.

WGFA-}

Once the train ride was done, the group split up with the first years going to the boat, and the rest going to the carriages for the ride to the castle.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville took their seats across from Ron, Seamus and Dean. They waited for the first years to make their appearance in the hall. The stool with the Sorting Hat was in place at the end of the aisle.

Soon, Minerva entered the Hall followed by the first years to be sorted. The Hat made it's starting song, then Minerva began with the sorting. Colin Creevy was the first student sorted to Gryffindor. Then Amy was called to the stool. "Hmmm, yes. A very capable mind, but not Ravenclaw smart. Cunning, but not wishing to use it to gain prominence so not Slytherin. Loyal to friends and family so maybe Hufflepuff. Very brave and courageous which is most Grffindor of you. So where to put you?"

"If I may sir, Gryffindor sounds right."

"Yes it does. Best be Gryffindor."

Amy walked to the table and took a seat next to Hermione. Then Luna was called to the stool.

"My, another Miss Granger. I have never seen two such brilliant minds in school together since the Founders. I would put you in Ravenclaw, but, think you would best be in Gryffindor. Your talents may not be to well accepted in Ravenclaw. Best be Gryffindor."

"Thank you Mister Hat. I think you may be right."

"Of course my dear, the hat is always right, and welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir. Have a good rest when it is time."

Luna skipped her way to the table to take her place by her sister. They then waited for Ginny to get sorted.

Finally she was called to the stool, "Weasley, Ginevra."

Ginny walked to the stool hoping to hear the words she so wanted the hat to speak. After it was placed on her head she was surprised when she heard him speak to her in her mind. "Another Weasley. But different than the rest. Smart, Cunning, Loyal, and Brave. You would do well in any house. However I can see you would only be happy in one house. So it best be Gryffindor."

Ginny kissed the hat in her mind, and the hat just said. "Well, that was a first. I need more of those. I hope you enjoy your time spent here Miss Weasley."

"I will sir, and thank you."

Ginny took her place next to Luna, and was patted on the back by her brothers and all her friends. She even got a hug from Harry, and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away from Harry and looked at him. He was bright red, but was showing a huge smile on his face. She liked this Harry. She hoped to see more of him.

The start of the meal was signaled by the Headmaster, and the food arrived on the table. Right away, Luna went for the pudding, not bothering with the rest of the meal. Fred saw this, and took his spoon to get a bite, and his hand was slapped away by Luna. He was surprised when she growled, "MINE!"

"I only wanted a bite Luna. It's a huge bowl, and surely you can't eat it all by yourself?" Fred stated.

Luna just answered flatly, "Watch me." and she dug in.

"Well, fine." Fred answered her, "See if I let you have any of MY MOUSSE!"

She answered, "It's all yours. I don't eat a lot of meat anyway."

"MEAT?"

"Moose I believe is considered meat. It is certainly not fish."

"But...?"

"Fred, you won't win with Luna." Ginny stated.

"But...?"

"Ginny is right Fred. Luna is quite set in her way." Amy helped out with the situation.

"But...?"

"Just drop it Fred." Hermione ended the confusion.

"Fine, but see if I give her any of the Clotted Cream."

Luna lifted her head from the bowl of pudding, with a pleading look on her face.

Fred saw this and couldn't take the longing she showed. "Fine, here Luna, have some Clotted Cream."

Luna took the bowl from him and dropped the entire content on her pudding.

"Luna you didn't have to take it all?" Complained Fred.

"You did offer it to me Fred, did you not?"

"Not all of it. I wanted some of it for my Mousse."

"It doesn't go well with meat Fred? Every one knows that."

"But..?"

"Fred." Ginny warned her brother.

"But..?'

"It's Luna, Fred." Amy added.

"But..?"

"Drop it Fred." Hermione once again ended it.

Fred just grumbled "Fine."

WGFA-}

The following morning found the group once again at the table eating breakfast. Luna had a small plate of eggs and toast.

Fred saw this, and commented, "What is the matter Luna, are you sick from all that pudding last night?"

"Oh no Fred, I feel just fine. I don't each much Breakfast or lunch. It gives me a bigger hunger for dinner."

Fred leaned on his hands, "Let me guess, Pudding with Clotted Cream?"

"You are getting to know me quite well Fred. Good for you."

"Right. Luna, could you pass me the toast please, and the butter?"

She did, and finished off her breakfast, waiting for the scheduled to be passed out.

When Minerva brought them around, she was pleased to see the first class would be Transfiguration with her head of House. Her, Amy and Ginny then got up and headed for the class room knowing where to go after being shown all of the classrooms by Harry and Hermione last evening.

What started out to be an instructional class, with no magic, turned out to be a pleasure for Minerva, as she watched Ginny and Luna paying attention to her, yet dueling each other with a pair figurines they made. Ginny made a Griffin and Luna a Dragon. Minerva watched as Luna had her dragon shoot flames at Ginny's Griffin, and the griffin inhaled the flames and shot them back at the Dragon. The Dragon batted the flames away with it's wings, and went for the Griffin, to try and bite his throat. The Griffin took the Dragon instead, and grounded it and had it's neck in it's jaws. The Dragon had to admit defeat. Ginny took Luna's hand and shook it for a battle well fought. They were surprised when they heard a round of applause. They looked up to see Minerva standing over them

"Very impressive magic young ladies. Ordinarily I would deduct points from you for not paying attention in class. That however was not the case, as I saw both of you listening to every word I said, while continuing your duel. And you Miss Potter, I saw you were split between watching the duel and paying attention to me. Why was that?"

"I didn't want to miss what you were saying Professor, but I was also going to take on the winner with my Nundu."

"Very well. Now can either of you tell the class the type of magic you used?"

All three said "Yes." Together.

"Well, what was it?"

"Transfiguration." From Ginny.

"Charms." from Luna.

"DADA." from Amy.

Minerva looked at them all, "Well which one was it?"

They all answered, "All of them Professor."

Minerva looked up to the rest of the class, "Does anyone wish to challenge their answer or make a comment?"

No one raised their hand. "Good, because they were correct in their answer. All three types of magic were being used. 25 Points to Ginny and Luna for the excellent entertainment and their correct answer. 10 Points to Amy for her correct answer."

Amy just sat there saying, "Poo."

"Is there something wrong Miss Potter?"

Amy thought she may have overstepped her limit with her comment. "Oh no Professor, everything is fine."

"Oh come now young lady I have been teaching long enough to know when someone is upset. You can answer with out fear of being punished,"

"Well, it's just that I could have gotten twenty five point if I had been me fighting. The luck of the draw I guess is all."

"Do you think you would have beat Miss Weasley, Miss Potter?"

"I couldn't say I would have beaten her Professor, but my magic is as good as hers and Luna's."

"Well then, let me see it please."

Amy took her sheet of paper and transfigured it into her Nundu figure. It was quite impressive.

"Excellent work Miss Potter, another 15 points to Gryffindor. Do you feel better now Miss Potter?"

"Almost Professor."

Minerva raised her eye brow. "Almost?"

"I still don't know if I cold beat Ginny Professor."

"We will save it for another time Miss Potter. I think I need to get back and teach my class, don't you?"

"Yes Professor."

Once the class was over, the three friends left the class with a well deserved round of applause from their classmates. Luna turned to them and said, "Thank you for watching the show, and round two will be taking place at lunch, as we have Potions next, and there will be no silly wand waving in that class."

The entire class was laughing as they made their way to the Dungeon. They drew a number of stares from the upper class members as they walked the halls.

Professor Snape was at the door waiting for the class to arrive, and let them in and waited for them to take their seats. He then shut the door and strutted through the aisle saying "Please put all wands away. There will be no silly wand waving in my class." Which caused the entire class to break out in laughter. Severus turned on the class, "Did I say something to amuse you?"

Luna explained to the Professor that it was her fault for the disruption. "And why is that Miss Potter?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I mean no disrespect. I had used that exact same line as we were leaving our last class." Luna answered him.

"Why, may I ask?"

"It's a long story sir."

"Perhaps you would like to explain it to me tonight while you serve your detention then?"

Luna looked at her Professor with tears in her eyes. Severus couldn't believe he was going to say this, "It was not meant to sound like I was giving you detention Miss Potter I was just making a supposition. You do not have any detention as yet."

Luna's tears dried up and a smile replaced her frown.

"However, any further distractions and I will give you one, now please everyone get out their books and open to page 36. You will read the chapter, then you will brew the potion that I have posted on the board.

Luna, Amy and Ginny went right to the cupboard to get their ingredients for the potion. Severus stopped them, "What do you three think you are doing? I told you to read the chapter starting on page 36 first."

"Yes sir, and we did. It states that for students first learning how to brew, they have to follow instructions to the letter, to avoid any injuries." Luna said.

Ginny added, "It also states that for any potion to come out right, it must have the right sequence to counter any reactions from certain ingredients."

Finally Amy said, "Once you have mastered the basic skills in potions brewing, then you can find ways to improve on your brewing methods, but only after having the potions master agree to this."

Severus shook his head. They were correct in their statements. He allowed them to continue with their progress. 45 minutes later he was handed three perfect cures for the Hiccups.

All in all, for their first day, the three new students felt it was a perfect day, and hope that there would be many more just like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Amy, Luna and Ginny were becoming very popular with their classmates. Their wit, banter, charm and charisma were winning people over.

Harry began to get worried his feelings would place another wall between him and Ginny. He saw how she was approached by all the boys in her class. What he didn't see was that the same could be said for Amy and Luna as well. He also didn't see that Draco or Neville didn't care as they still spent time with the girls.

Hermione as always saw Harry starting to slip back into his mood. She pulled him off to the side of the common room to talk to him. "Harry, you are starting to do it again. You have to let Ginny be herself. You can't control who she makes friends with. Just because she does, does not mean she is going to give up her friendship with you. Harry, look at Draco and Neville. Do you see them fretting over Amy and Luna making friends with their classmates. No. Why? Because they believe in what they have. They trust them to know what their relationship means and to what extent they can take their friendships. You have to trust Ginny as they do Amy and Luna."

"I know Hermione. I really do. I don't know why I get this way, and it hurts me to feel the way I do. I want to know why she has this control over me. Why I let her affect me the way she does. Why it feels like I am losing her every time she makes another friend? What is it that caused my future self to do what he did? Was it me that actually hurt Ginny, that caused me to drive her away from me? Hermione I think I am driving myself mad with this stupid problem. I know what Ginny has asked of me, and I have accepted it. Yet every time I see another person making friends with her, especially if it is a male, I start to draw myself away from her. Why can't I just have a normal relationship with her, with out all the drama I put myself through."

"I wish I could answer all those questions for you Harry. Wait Harry, maybe I can't answer them, but maybe you can look at it from a different point of view. The future Harry was what, 18 or 19?

If that is the case, then maybe that is when you started your problems. What if you and Ginny were together, and something took place that pushed you apart? Do you think you and Ginny could become closer, and maybe, just maybe, you became boyfriend and girlfriend. If your future self sacrificed himself for your future, then maybe you should start it now, by becoming closer to Ginny."

"How? Ginny even said that she is not ready to start a meaningful relationship. What can I do to get us closer?"

"You can start by being her best friend Harry. Male friend that is. I don't think you can get closer than Amy and Luna right now with her. I mean they do share all her classes with her. Try to be with her as often as you can. Even if she is with Amy and Luna, they are still your sisters. Can't you have a discussion with them as well as Ginny?"

"Well, that is a start as you say. I'm sure Amy and Lulu won't mind my butting in on their conversation from time to time. Lulu is always telling me that she enjoys our little talks, and Amy gets upset when I go into my moods and won't talk to Ginny. She says it makes Ginny moody as well."

"There you have it then, a course of action. Good luck Harry, I hope it works, and you and Ginny can get past this memory thing you have going on. Which brings me to another point. You said you have been having flashes of memory from your future self. Have you had any recently?"

"Nope, Hermione, not a one.

"Will you let me know when you do?"

"If I think you need to know about it I will."

"Have you had any that are inappropriate?"

"If you mean too personal, then no. Just some that I think were just meant to show me where I went wrong in my future self."

"Why couldn't you tell me about those Harry?"

"Because they were self explanatory Hermione. I didn't need help to know what they meant."

"I would still like to know Harry."

"I'll have to think on it Hermione. I just don't want to have to go through life having you make all my decisions for me. Or anyone for that matter."

"I understand Harry. I just want you to know that I am here for you, and care about you."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that."

"Don't let me hear what, Harry?"

"Crap! Hello Ginny. Hermione and I were just talking."

"About me?"

"Ya, it was about you. I was just asking Hermione what your favorite color was?"

"Come on Harry, do you think I am stupid? You already know my favorite color is green."

Hermione took over to save Harry his embarrassment. "Ginny, Harry was trying to explain his feelings towards you. I told him that I would help him as much as I could because I cared for him."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear that? We all care for you Harry. Unless you were trying to tell him you really care for him Hermione?"

"Not like that Ginny. I care for Harry like a friend. Harry doesn't have those kind of feelings toward me either."

"So, what's the problem then."

"Harry, excuse me while Ginny and I go have a girl talk."

"Hermione no, please."

"Sorry Harry, it has got to be. She has to know how you feel, and what she is up against. I promise I won't tell her everything. Just enough for her to understand."

Hermione and Ginny then walked towards the girls dorm rooms, losing them selves in the winding staircase.

15 Minutes later they came back down, and Ginny took a seat next to Harry, and Hermione left them alone.

"So Harry, you wish to get to know me a little better? What do you want to know.?"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, and fell head long into their depth. Not realizing what he was saying, he said, "Everything."

"Well that is quite a bit, where do you want me to start?"

Harry shook his head caching on to what he asked. "Forget I asked. That was the dumbest question I ever made."

"So you don't want to know all about me then?" She pretended to be hurt.

"Damn it. I just can't talk right when I am with you." and Harry got up to leave.

"Harry." Ginny caught his attention.

"What?"

"Please sit back down. I'm sorry I teased you. You just looked so serious, I had to take the mickey out of you."

Harry sat down, and then he started to talk, and didn't want to stop, "Gin, I don't know what exactly Hermione told you, but the truth of the matter is, I have feelings for you I can't explain. How can I? You're 11, and I am 12. These kind of feelings shouldn't be in play here. I should be friends with you, like I am with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Fred or George. But I don't want to be your friend. I want to be so much more. And what hurts is that you have told me on several occasions that you don't want anything like that. And I agree with you. There is so much more to life than what I want from you. But, I can't drive these feelings away. It is like they are telling me I can have both. I can have a life with you in it."

Ginny sat there for a moment, sighed, then got up and left.

Harry felt the whole world collapse around him. He had just scared away what he wanted most in the world. He got up as well, and went to his dorm. He couldn't face anyone. He was too shocked.

Harry got so worried, he made himself sick. So sick, he had to be admitted to the hospital wing. Poppy couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was unconscious, and it was like he was refusing to wake up.

He didn't know it, but his bed was surrounded by his friends. Hermione, Luna and Amy sat on his bed, holding his hand. Draco and Neville were there as well. Fred and George sat in the seats to his left, Ron and Ginny in the seats to his right.

What Harry took as rejection, was Ginny leaving to go talk to Hermione, Amy and Luna. She had to tell someone how much Harry had opened up to her. She didn't think Harry would make himself sick thinking she was rejecting him. The truth of the matter was she was thinking of accepting his proposal of being more than friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend, but very, very close friends.

When Poppy asked everyone to leave, Ginny asked her if she could stay just a bit longer. Poppy looked at her and smiled. "Of course dear. 10 Minutes, OK?"

"Yes Madam, Thank you."

Ginny took a seat on the bed, "Harry, I made a huge mistake back in the common room. I should have said something to you before I left. I just wanted to tell Hermione, Amy and Luna that you had finally opened up to me. I wanted to let them know how excited I was. Then I was going to come back down and tell you I accept your wanting to be something more than friends. Please listen to me Harry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I really do want this to work. I have been trying since I first met you. It made me so unhappy when you ignored me when we were young. I would cry myself to sleep, wondering what it was that I had done to make you so mad at me. Then I finally got over it, and you ruined it by trying to become my friend. I suppose I should have been thrilled but the truth if the matter is I had mixed emotions. Happy you finally noticed me, and pissed because you waited until I finally got over you to do it. Then when Dean asked to write me, and I said yes, you did it all over again. I promised this time I would not try to win you back. It had to be you wanting to become friends again. But there had to be provisions. Now you tear down everything I had built to shelter me from you, by opening up and confessing what you feel about me. It was everything I wanted to hear six years ago. Ya, I know 5 years old is too young, but all I really wanted was you as a friend. Now you want to be more than friends. If you were awake, I would tell you I accept your offer."

Ginny smiled when she heard, "You mean I went through all this for nothing? You had to tell my sisters and best friend before you told me?" Harry was just opening his eyes. Hearing Ginny talk brought him back to awareness.

Ginny laughed, "It certainly seems that way. Prat, you could have said something before I rattled on."

"But it sounded so good, I didn't want you to stop. It was like one of Poppy's greatest healing potions listening to you."

Ginny blushed at this, the best compliment ever paid her. "Well, I am glad I was good for something. Now suppose you go to sleep. It will make you feel better, and hopefully you can have some good dreams about a certain red haired witch. Not too good mind you, I would hate to have to obliviate you."

Harry laughed as he drifted off to sleep. The last words he heard were, "Sweet dreams Harry."

WGFA-}

Gellert found a deserted building he could use to gather information, and gain strength. He needed to find a diversion to keep wizard police and other authorities off his trail. He thought long and hard about it.

He knew that eventually he would be facing his once friend and confidant. He remembered what broke them up. His confession to Albus about his feelings for his sister Ariana. He remembered the fight like it just happened yesterday. Him and Albus facing off against each other. Albus telling him that Ariana had been hurt by muggles and had never been the same after that. Me telling him that I could take her away from all the hurt. Him telling me how, if all I wanted was pureblood supremacy. And me telling him it would secure the future if the magical world was run the most knowledgeable wizards in the land. Albus always thought that the people needed a free will in the way they wished to be governed.

Then the spells began to be cast. At first nothing serious, as we didn't wish to hurt each other, but when a vase near my head was shattered I became enraged, and began to cast more deadly spells. Albus fired back with the spells he had been using. Albus' brother Aberforth had come in and saw what was happening, and began to fear for his sisters life. Just as he was going forward to protect her, one of my spells missed Albus and caught her in the chest. It was not a lethal spell, but in Ariana's condition, it was more than enough to kill her. I fled after that, feeling I had just lost everything, my friend, the woman I loved and the only family I knew.

Having attended Durmstrang for his schooling, he didn't know much about Hogwarts. He found a large tome called, Hogwarts, A History, and began reading it. He hoped to find something it to help him.

WGFA-}

The next morning, Harry was released from the wing, and made his way towards the dorm, when he saw his sisters and Ginny leaving for breakfast. He ran to catch up with them. Luna saw him running towards him, and ran to him as well. Harry wasn't expecting it, and they ran into each other and he landed on his butt, and Luna ended up sitting on his chest. "Wow, this is much more comfortable than it looks. I'll have to take a seat here more often."

"UH Lulu, It kind of hurts. Do you mind getting up? I'll let you sit there when I am on a more comfortable surface."

"Alright Harry, But I am going to hold you to that. Here let me help you up." Luna held out her hand to Harry and Helped him to stand. Luna then pulled him in for a hug. He received the same from Amy, and then from Ginny. He loved his sisters, but their hugs did not compare to Ginny's. It just didn't last long enough.

They made their way to the Hall, and when they entered, they saw Draco, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean sitting there talking. Dean saw Ginny walking towards them and got up to hug her. She hugged him but not tight like she did Harry. Harry saw this, and smiled. Dean pulled back from Ginny to look into her eyes, and he saw nothing. Being the gentleman that he was, he gave her a bit of a smile. "Harry finally woke up, hasn't he Ginny?"

Ginny reached out her hand to touch Dean's cheek, "Yes, Dean, he has. And I accepted his begging."

Harry acted like he was outraged. "I did not beg. I may have groveled a mite, but that was the extent of it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What ever. Any way, I'm sorry Dean, but I did tell you all I wanted was to be your friend."

"Ya, but a person could hope for more. I guess I hoped for too much."

"Dean you will find the right person. How about Katie. She is gorgeous, or Angelina. There is someone out there for you waiting in the shadows."

Ginny then went and took her seat by Harry and Luna. For some reason, Luna had more on her plate than usual.

Fred noticed this and asked her, "Luna, why are you eating so much this morning?"

"OH, there is not going to be any pudding tonight. The elves are trying something called Jello. It sounds revolting. So, I am eating more for breakfast and Lunch, since dinner is going to be a big disappointment. Can you imagine putting Clotted Cream on something called Jello?"

Fred was doing best to hold back the laughter. Tears were leaking from his eyes. It was the funniest sad stories he ever heard. He finally couldn't take it anymore, and fell to the floor laughing.

Luna looked down to him and asked, "While you are down there Fred, I dropped a bite of sausage, could you look for it please?"

Fred had to crawl away, he was laughing too hard to stand up. He kept thinking on his way out, 'Where does she come up with these crazy ideas. JELLO. What next, a 100 pound roast chicken?

Later that evening, as they sat for dinner, Fred almost passed out when he saw the largest roast chicken he ever saw sitting on the table. He walked up to it with doubt and poked it with his fork, and watched as juices flowed from the roast bird. He also saw a bowl of something that was red, and it wiggled when you shook it. He looked back over to Luna, "I suppose this is that Jelly stuff you talked about this morning?"

"Not Jelly, Fred, Jello, and yes that is it. Now, would you pass me some of that Roast Ostrich please, I would like to try it."

Fred sliced off some of the roast, and put it on her plate. As she ate it, she rolled her eyes. "YUM! This is amazing. Better than chicken. Ginny, you have got to try this, You too Amy and Hermione."

They did, and got the same reaction that Luna had. It was the first time they ever tried it, and it melted in their mouth, and did indeed taste better than chicken.

Fred tried it, and after tasting it, he swore he would never doubt Luna again. While he ate, he kept poking the Jello to watch it dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 9

While looking through Hogwarts a History, Gellert noticed a passage that said the founders each provided them selves with private rooms. Helga's room became the Hospital Ward for the school. Rowena's was hidden from sight and could only be entered if the person knew how. Godric's became the HeadMaster's office. Salazar's had never been found, or at least to the author's knowledge, it had never been found. Of the four rooms, only Helga's became open to the school with no requirement for entry.

Gellert found this interesting, and looked to other books to further his research. He was most interested in finding Salazar's hidden room, as he knew him to be the most secretive of the founders. He would be the one to most protect his privacy with the strongest possible means. Whether it was physical or magical is what he wanted to find out.

Since the school year had just begun, this is when he needed to find it, because with the students there it would keep Dumbledore there as well. He needed him out of the way until he was stronger and had more help. He had found some prospects in the Middle East that looked promising, and easy to gain their assistance.

He knew that Dumbledore was looking for him at the present time, and it was only a matter of him coming to the same conclusions as He had to see who would be Gellert's new Hitler, or Hirohito. Time was becoming a factor for Gellert, as he felt his health was still not any way near where he needed it to be. He had to find someone quickly while his powers were still fairly strong. Once he found him, and Salazar's hidden room with it's secrets, her could relax and try to build his strength back up.

He hoped before Christmas he would have every thing in place. It would make a delightful Christmas present for his ex-friend, and the magical world that kept him locked up for all those years. Yes, quite a present. It would also be quite a present for himself as well.

WGFA-}

Harry had promised Luna her seat, and she was taking advantage of it at the moment. Harry was stretched out on the couch, and Luna was sitting on his stomach. Luckily she was very light, did not squirm around a lot, as it would have been very uncomfortable if she did.

For pay back, Ginny had Neville sit on the floor, and she sat in his lap as the group talked about the different things going through their heads. Unfortunately, Ginny was a little heavier than Luna, and Neville was losing circulation in his legs. Ginny was forced to get off his lap. and took a proper seat next to him on the floor. Luna took pity on her, and changed places with her, which brightened both their spirits. Amy was sitting on Draco's lap, and Hermione was sitting beside George, with his arm draped around her shoulder. All of them on the couch across from Harry. Fred and Ron were sitting in the single seats that with the two couches.

Their talk soon came to the new dueling club that was being started, and how they were all looking forward to it. It was Professor Dumbledore's opinion that if what he feared were true, then the whole student body had to be prepared for what he thought might be another war on the horizon.

He had James and Sirius come in to assist Remus and Severus in their training. He had started up the Order of the Phoenix, and had several new members added to their ranks to include Tonks and Hestia Jones. Both Remus and Sirius were elated with this fact as Remus was taking quite a shine to Tonks, and Sirius wanted to get to know Hestia a little better.

Albus had also brought Bill Weasley into their ranks. He had gotten the goblins to transfer Bill to their main branch in Diagon Alley as Chief Curse Breaker, and a member of their security staff. It was a move appreciated by all factors, as Bill was one of the strongest curse breakers Gringotts had, and also very good at welcomed into the security section as they needed a wizard there to handle the wizarding population. Bill liked being able to visit home when ever he wanted. His mum's cooking was still the best he ever tasted.

Hagrid also became a member of the Order, and took over the Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures class from Professor Grumbly-Plank, who had had enough of all the injuries she had sustained over the years. Hagrid asked the Headmaster if it would be possible for him to have an assistant, and Albus said he would look into the matter. Albus had already been thinking of asking Charley Weasley to join the order, and if he could talk him into joining the staff as Hagrid's aide, it would work out perfectly.

The first month back to school was going smoothly, and all of the students were enjoying them selves very much. Naturally, as this was too good to be true, things were about to change.

WBFA-}

Gellert had found what he been looking for in a small wizard community outside of Berlin. It was a book on Magical Creatures as Familiars. There was a section in it that caught his attention when it told of the dangerous creatures that had been used. It mentioned that all of the founders had familiars. Godric's was a Phoenix, Rowena's was an Owl, Helga's was a Badger, and Salazar's was a Basilisk. All of the familiars were accounted for, except Salazar's Basilisk. The Phoenix became the familiar of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Fawkes had been with the school since it's creation. Rowena's Owl named Athena, and Helga's Badger named Brutus were buried with their familiars when they died. Their bodies had been preserved to await their burial.

Gellert now had to find out where Salazar's secret sanctuary was, as that is where he believed he would find the Basilisk. Once again he went back to Hogwarts a History, and studied the maps of the school for any clue as to it's where about.

He studied these maps for hours trying to think as the founders did. Then he had a thought. If the Basilisk was indeed at Hogwarts, then it had to be in a area that would allow it to hybernate, which meant a cold environment. The lower chambers. Possibly even the lowest chamber. He also figured that if it was still alive, and he had every feeling that this was so, it had to be huge. The thing that he couldn't figure out was how it fed. If the chamber was that hard to find, then who fed it? This is when Gellert figured out the school itself was more than just a school. It had to have some of the magic of it's founders to watch over it's inhabitants, including the Basilisk. It must have some way of releasing food to it. Live food at that, as no matter what kind of a snake it is, it is not a scavenger. It prefers a live kill for food.

So, how was a live animal released to the Basilisk, and where did it come from? Gellert was mulling this over in his head when he noticed the different courses taught at Hogwarts. Care and Well Being for Magical Creatures. That had to be the answer. Gellert went further into the course, and learned that the current instructor was named Rubeus Hagrid, and that he was a half giant. Not a very safe target. Then he saw that this was his first year at the post, having taken over for Professor Mildred Grumbly-Plank, who now resided in her home land of Ireland in a town called Brin-Da-Moor. He found it on a map where it was 100 kilometers south east of Dublin.

Things were starting to look up for Gellert. All he had to do was find this ex Professor and learn the secret of the feeding of the Basilisk, and follow it's path to the lair.

Since his escape, Gellert had to learn his Phasing technique all over again, and it had not taken too long. He was able to Phase over long distances, and used this to Phase to wooded area 5 Kilometers out side of Brin-Da-Moor. He walked this distance so that he would not arouse suspicion. After asking a number of different people he was able to learn of the Professor's location.

Once Gellert found the home of Mildred, he watched the home for signs of her. After watching if for five days, he was beginning to think she no longer lived there. On the sixth day he was about ready to end this spying when he saw a cart coming up the road, and pull into the front of the home he was watching. He saw a rotund woman get off the cart and thanked the driver and bid him farewell.

Gellert watched as she made her way into the home, where she stayed for the next few hours. Then she exited the home and began working her garden, pulling weeds and working the earth around her vegetables. She did not look like a strong woman to Gellert, but she did look very alert. It would be very hard to sneak up on her. Her years of handling the different creatures while teaching at Hogwarts must have made her weary of strange noises. He would have to careful when he approached her.

After watching her for three days, he decided to make his move. He believed the best thing to do was to just go up and act like a traveler, and ask for a drink of water, so that he could continue on. When her back was turned he would put an Imperious Curse on her, and get the information he needed then obliviate her of his visit. He did not want to kill her and start an investigation. He had asked too many people where he might find her during his search.

He started his walk towards the home, going slow like he had been traveling for quite a while. He had waited until she was outside so that he wouldn't have to go to the door. He approached her while she was once again working her garden. "Excuse me Madam, might I trouble you for a drink of water? I have been walking for hours, and it has made a bit thirsty I'm afraid."

Mildred looked up to see an old man that reminded her of Albus Dumbledore. She smiled at him, "Certainly sir, let me get it for you. Would you care to come in the yard and sit for a spell?"

"Thank you, no. I'm afraid if I did, I would not want to get up again, and I still have a long way to go to get to my destination. It was very kind of you to ask though." He then waited for her to turn her back on him, and Imperioused her. He then asked his question.

Mildred turned to him and answered, "I know of no creature hidden in the school that needs to be fed. It is the duty of the Care Taker to herd stock into the castle for the Elves to take care of for their meals. This is done once every three days. There are holding pens beneath the kitchen for the stock to settle in to await the elves. The care taker has to go in once a week to clean this area. That is the extent of what we do for the feeding of the school."

He found out where the entry was, and what days it was done. then he removed the Imperious, and Obliviated her. While she was still dazed from the obliviation, he made his departure.

He now knew how the Basilisk was fed, when it was fed, and where the entry was for the feeding. He figured that Salazar had somehow managed to have the school separate one of the larger creatures into a hidden passage that led to the secret chamber.

Now all he needed was to figure out how to enter the grounds without setting off an alarm, find the entry and wait for the care taker to herd the stock into the castle, and follow the creature that was separated for the Basilisk. Once in the chamber, he would try to figure out where the hidden entry was to the chamber inside the castle, to release the Basilisk in to the castle and begin it's reign of terror. Perhaps even leave a message behind to try and fool Dumbledore into thinking someone in the school had let it out.

Gellert knew of only one creature that would be able to get him through the wards of Hogwarts with out setting off the alarm. A house elf. Yes there were more that could do it, but, they would all be able to set of the alarm. Such as a Phoenix. Besides, a house elf is so much cheaper than a Phoenix, and more controllable.

Gellert took up a room in Hogsmeade waiting for the right situation to make it's presence known to him for his plan to continue.

Once again, it took a few days, but he found it when a house elf visited a tavern to purchase some Butterbeer to take back to the school. Gellert was able to change himself into a small insect, and hide in the packaging of the butterbeer.

Dobby was asked by Master Draco to purchase the Butterbeer for a victory party celebrating Gryffindor's win over Cedric Diggory and the Hufflepuff team. Dobby took the package and returned to the castle. However when he passed through the wards, he was alerted to the fact that he had brought a visitor with him.

He looked around to see if he could find this visitor, but, saw nothing. He then looked at the packaging and saw a bug in it. He knew there was no bug when the butterbeer was wrapped, so it decided to join up just before he left for the school. Dobby has always been a cautious elf, so when he dropped of the package to his master, he stepped into a dark corner and watched the bug. He saw it fly away once the wrap had been removed, and he followed it.

The bug flew outside, and waited outside the entry to the castle for the stock. Knowing that Hagrid would be making a delivery later that day, he popped into the tunnel to see if the bug would make an appearance. Two hours later his wait had paid off. As the stock went past his hiding spot, he saw the bug change into a wizard, and turn himself invisible. Except to Dobby anyway. Since Dobby saw him prior to going invisible, he was able to follow his magical trail. Dobby was surprised when one of the cattle was sidetracked by a door that opened making it follow the path that led to the chamber.

This was an area that Dobby knew nothing about, and when he entered the chamber, he was even more shocked when the wizard reappeared and started for the other end of the chamber in a hurry. Dobby soon found out to his horror why he was in a hurry. Out of the mouth of the stone face he was looking at, came the biggest snake he had ever seen. Rather than stick around to become a snack for the thing, Dobby popped back to the Gryffindor common room and report what he found to his Master.

Being the good house elf that he was, Dobby soon found his Master to explain what he found. It was hard for Dobby to get him to believe him, until Master Harry Potter passed out at hearing what Dobby had just said.

When Dobby was explaining what He saw, Harry had one of his memory flashes, and it was the worst one he had ever been exposed to. It showed several scenes where students had been petrified, including Hermione, and Ginny entering a tunnel where the entry was hidden in a girls loo on the third floor. It was the Loo that all the girls avoided because of a ghost that lived there.

In this memory, Ginny was under the control of someone, and she made a noise, and the sink opened up and moved out of the way to form an entry into a slide. Ginny said something else, and the slide turned into steps which she used to go into the entry and followed a path that led to a huge golden door. Saying something that sounded like she said for the sink to open, he watched as the door opened as well.

He watched as Ginny went forward into the chamber, and walked to a young man standing there like he waiting for her. The thing is though he looked like a ghost. Harry watched as the ghost waved his hand in front of Ginny's face, and she went to sleep, falling to the ground hard, hitting her head, causing it to bleed. He then watched as Ginny started to become paler, as the ghost began to solidify. That was when he saw himself come running across the tunnel toward Ginny. He watched as this Harry dropped his wand and took Ginny in his arms to see if she was alright.

He listened to the conversation between the man and this Harry, then he watched as Harry turned to see the Basilisk exiting the mouth of the Slytherin Bust. He saw Fawkes drop the sorting hat in Harry's hands then fly to the Basilisk and rake out it's eyes. He watched as Harry reached into the hat and pull out a sword.

He watched as the Basilisk used it's tongue to find the heat trail Harry left as he ran through the chamber, until it finally cornered Harry forcing him to take a stand. Harry raised the sword over his head as the Basilisk lunged forward. The sword entered the roof of it's mouth and into it's brain. As the beast thrashed in pain, it caught Harry with one of it's fangs, ripping it from it's mouth still lodged in Harry's arm.

This Harry then made his way back to Ginny as the Basilisk fell limp. Harry picked up the book that was in Ginny's arms, looked up to the Man, and stabbed the book with the fang he removed form his arm. The man soon exploded in a shower of sparks. Harry continued to watch as the Phoenix went to Harry and cried onto his harm healing the bite.

The memory ended when memory Harry picked up Ginny and walked out of the chamber.

Once the memory was done, Harry awoke from his black out. He looked around and saw Hermione and Ginny kneeling bedside him on one side and Amy and Luna on the other side, with Draco, Neville, Fred, George and Ron standing around the girls.

He looked at Hermione and said to her, "We need to talk." Then he looked at the rest, "All of us need to talk. We also need Professor Dumbledore. Neville Please go get him for me."

Draco said, "No Harry, I have a quicker way. Dobby come here please."

Dobby popped in and left when Draco asked him to get Dumbledore. A minute later He was back with the Professor.

Albus took him to the boys dorm and set up charms so that no one could enter or hear what was said.

When Harry was done, both Hermione and Ginny looked like ghosts and Albus looked like he had seen a ghost. 'So' he thought, 'it has begun.'


	10. Chapter 10

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 10

The feeling going around the room was not a good one. With the admission Harry made about his memory, a sick feeling was felt by all. The fact that a Basilisk was in the school, and that Harry once faced it, to save Ginny, was not a very secure feeling.

What was there to be done now? No one liked the idea of Harry having to once again face the deadly creature, but was there another option? Was Harry meant to face the beast? If he was, was Fawkes also meant to help him? Or could the Professors be the ones to do away with the beast?

Albus asked Dobby to show him how entry was made, and they followed the path made by Gellert to the lair. Luckily the Basilisk was back in it's den, and Albus was able to check the area of the chamber to see if there was another entry. There was, but it was unable to be opened by him. Some strong locking charm was in use, and Albus could not figure it out. He thought that he and Dobby needed to get out before the Basilisk made another appearance. Before he left though, he also created a lock on the other entry to keep the beast locked in the chamber, to ensure the safety of the students and faculty.

Without realizing it, Albus had foiled the plans of Gellert. The Basilisk would not be a detraction to Albus. At least not a major one. It would only cause him to think of a way to rid the school of it's presence. He would not dwell on it like he would have if he had not known of it's existence, and became worried for the safety of the school's occupants.

WGFA-}

After being told that the threat had been controlled by the headmaster, the students fell into a state of calm and slightly carefree existence. The school year continued on with no sign of danger.

Classes were back to normal, and training for what could have been a dangerous situation, turned into a normal learning experience.

The fear that Ginny first felt when told of the Basilisk was forgotten, to be replaced by feeling new to her. She wanted to get closer to Harry. To get to know him, and understand him. She asked for help from Hermione, Amy and Luna. Luna turned out to be her biggest help there. Although Amy was his blood sister, she didn't really know Harry's true feelings toward her. Hermione knew of his feelings, but, was confused when it came to he being able to explain them. Luna was straight forward and blunt with her answers to Ginny's questions. Through Luna's answers, Ginny learned that Harry and Luna shared a closer familiar bond with each other. Luna was able to reach Harry when Amy couldn't, or Hermione couldn't.

When Ginny asked her about this, Luna said, "Ginny, Harry and I became close when Lily and James first took me in. He treated me like he did Amy, and because of that, I took to him. He cared for me in a way I was never treated before, like he was always my brother. He was there for me whenever I started to get depressed about losing my family, and showed me that although the Potters were not blood, we were still her family. He told me that my mother and father would always be there in my heart, and that I would never forget them. They would always be with me, when I needed them. He was right. My mum is always there when I ask her a question. It may not be words that she answers with, but, she always shows me the right path I need to take. We formed a Familial Bond, and though it is not strong at the moment, I think it will get stronger as time wears on. I love the Potters for what they have given me. A brother and sister I never thought I would get. Maybe I will form a bond with the others in the future, but for now, I will settle for the one that Harry and I share."

As Ginny listened to her friend, she wished she could have shared a bond with on of her brothers. If she did, it probably would have been with Bill, he oldest brother. He was the one who always protected her from the pranks of the twins while she was growing up. She used this against the twins when Bill was off to school, telling them that Bill would hear about what they did, if they tried anything. Molly, Ginny and Bill were the only ones the twins feared.

Through Luna, Ginny learned that Harry really hated the fact that he had been so cold toward Ginny when they first met, but, he feared what it was that kept them apart. This feeling that Ginny either hurt him in his future, or he was hurt because of something that happened to her. What ever it was kept him from getting to know her. Luna also told her that the reason that Harry changed was because of a talk he had with their mum. She didn't know what was said, just that Harry came out of it with a better understanding of his feelings. Luna also told her it was her that told Harry of Ginny and Dean's plans on writing letters to each other, and was sorry that she said it.

From Amy, she learned that Harry would sometime cry in his sleep. She didn't know if it was a dream or a memory that caused it. She only knew that he would say Ginny's name sometime while crying. Ginny wished she knew what Harry was thinking when he was in one of these episodes.

WGFA-}

As the year moved on, Harry and Ginny got closer. They were often found in the library studying together, or walking through the halls holding hands.

When Ron saw this, he would turn and walk away from the two, as he did not like it. He felt Ginny was too young to be getting this close to anyone. However, if he tried to say anything, the twins would be on him like flies on shite.

The twins didn't care who caught Ginny's eye, as long as he was good to her. They knew of the tension between Her and Harry, but Harry at least tried to get past his memories, and work on their relationship. Ginny was tolerable of this as well. They knew that Harry had a lot of added weight put on him from something, and worked real hard to get past it. Yes, they teased the two, but it was all in fun, and they never hurt anyone in their attempts to create laughter for their fellow students. They never insulted or belittled anyone for a laugh. They never tried to injure anyone.

Hermione was proud of the way Harry had gotten over his fear of Ginny hurting him, or his hurting Ginny. She watched as their relationship grew, and was happy that they could now be together with out fear of the future. Maybe they are moving a little too fast, but if it works, then why try to fix it.

WGFA-}

Gellert was worried. It has been four months since he found the Basilisk and set his plans to work, and yet nothing has been seen in the papers about Hogwarts or Dumbledore. The Basilisk should be running rampant through the school right now. People should be at least becoming petrified. But nothing was happening. Or at least nothing is being said. Maybe that's it, Albus is trying to cover up the story so as not to upset the parents of the students. He was always good at covering himself when he needed to.

He was also worried about the Leader of the the third world country he approached about becoming partners. It seems he was already in league with a radical leader of a strong terrorist group who was supported by many other countries. He learned of the name of this terrorist leader, and attempted to seek him out. He wasted many months in this search, as this leader never stayed in one place too long. Although it was frustrating, he admired this in the leader. He also admired that he led Gellert on many false trails during the search. This leader was smart and he was gifted with his speeches. His followers were faithful, and willing to die for him. It was something that many leaders wished they had.

With all this being said, it still was becoming critical that he get in touch with this leader as he felt his time slipping away. He wanted to get his revenge on Albus Dumbledore, and the rest of the free world that put him away for all those years.

Right now he was in Afghanistan, searching the mountains for this leader. It was him that brought the country to it's current situation with the USSR. Once again it was the Americans that were there to provide assistance to the oppressed. Gellert felt he was cursed by Albus and it carried over to the Yanks and the Brits. He could see that this leader could use his help in continuing his fight against all those against him. The technology being used impressed Gellert, as much as it infuriated him. So much has changed since he was last free.

He read about this Lord Voldemort, and he could have been a strong ally to Gellert, if it hadn't been for this unknown Hero. It was funny that no one knew who he was. How is it an unknown person could stand up against a powerful leader and his army, and defeat him so easily, where an entire country failed? This was baffling to Gellert. Luckily this Hero was dead, or he would be a threat to all of his plans. All he had to worry about now was Dumbledore.

With three months left to the school year, he had given up hope on the Basilisk. How Dumbledore stopped this was a mystery, but because of his trailing this leader, he was able to elude Dumbledore and his search. It was the only good thing to come from all his plans.

Gellert finally found the town he was looking for, and approached it with caution. This leader was giving him a difficult time trying to catch up with him, but he felt he was closing in on him, and would soon meet him. Gellert found out that this leader was had only been in his position for a short period of time, yet was deemed a hero himself for what he has accomplished in his fight for Muslim supremacy.

His name was uttered in reverence when ever he was talked about. Osama Bin Laden was becoming a legend and it wouldn't be long before he made his name known to the free world. Gellert wanted to help bring his name forward to them sooner.

Once again he learned that he had arrived to late to find Bin Laden. He had been gone for two weeks, and his new location was not known, just that he headed west towards Iraq. Gellert had to find him soon.

WGFA-}

Albus tried to locate Grindlewald through his contacts he had throughout then world. Like Gellert, he was always too late arriving in his last known location. If only he knew what he was searching for, perhaps it would be easier for him to find him and bring him in for his crimes. Even for his age, and his weakened condition, Gellert was very difficult to capture.

How he learned of the Basilisk in the chamber Albus didn't know, as he had been in the castle for over sixty years and didn't know of it's location. He knew of the routine the Care Professor had for supplying the school with it's stock, but didn't know that the school provided the Basilisk with it's meals as well.

How was a man who had never been in the school able to find out what he was never able to? Gellert was far more dangerous than Albus could have thought. He knew he was a threat, but this was touching too close to home.

WGFA-}

Luna had just got back to the dorm, when she saw Harry going over some papers she thought was school work. She went to him to see if she could help, and was surprised to see he was working on something for the twins. A grin came to her face as she sat next to him. "Harry, what are you working on, and could I be of any help?"

Harry looked at Luna and saw the smile she was wearing. He learned to never trust his sister's smiling face as she was quite a mischief maker. He thought it would be best to tell her the truth. "The twins had this idea for a new potion to help with their pranks. It is supposed to be able to translate anything you say into another language of your choice. All it would take is the changing of three certain ingredients. This would allow you to be able to communicate with others and if lucky, not know what was being said. Unfortunately, Hermione speaks like six different languages, and has thwarted their plans on several different occasions. They learned she knows Latin, French, German, Spanish, Italian, and Mandarin Chinese. What they want me to do, is find out what will bring about the ability to speak Japanese, Korean, Russian, or any other language ."

"Well, what allows them to speak the other six languages?"

"They are not sure. They think it may be something that is common to the country they are trying to learn the language. I have the six different list of ingredients here, and have been trying to figure out what it is. Trying to do that and watch for Hermione is driving me crazy. The twins don't want Hermione to find out how they are able to speak all these languages. Who knows, Maybe she can speak other languages as well."

Luna thought on this for a minute, "You say three ingredients is all that is needed to change? The three are all different for each language, and each is something to do with the country for which you wish to speak."

"Right, but they have to be the correct ingredients in order to be able to speak them. I haven't been able to find the correct pattern to the three."

Luna looked at the list and comparing what they had already accomplished against their failed attempts. Each potion had something from a food group preferred by the host country. Next was top natural export. The last one was the one that was hard to figure. For 15 minutes she studied the list, then it dawned on her. Each of the final ingredients was something that only the host country made, or originated from. The ingredient was in the language they were looking for. She explained this to Harry and it took a bit to get it through to him that what he needed was something from the country that was in their language.

Harry looked for the twins to let them know that Luna had made the connection they were looking for, and got them to put it to the test. It worked just like Luna said it would. Fred picked Luna up and spun her around in his joy. Luna had just got through eating, and her stomach released everything that had not been digested. Fred was covered with the mixture, which made him sick as well, and covered Luna with his mess. This only made Luna more sick, and she turned from Fred, and covered George with the results. OK, so everyone knows what happened next. George let loose on Harry, and Harry let loose in a trash bin. The smell was so bad they had to leave Fred and George's little hideout, after cleaning up the mess, and cleaning themselves off.

Even with this bad experience, the twins were thrilled that they may be able to get one over on Hermione. Surely she wasn't fluent in every language in the world.

She wasn't fluent with every language, but, she knew enough in most of them that the twins still didn't get on over on her.

This was when Luna hit them with another thought, why not create one of their own. They loved this idea, but, they passed on being too overjoyed to avoid another mess. This was the beginning of real meaning of TWIN SPEAK. It was something Hermione never could master, as the twins changed it all the time.

For the first time that she could remember, Hermione was stumped by something the twins made.

Luna couldn't help her with it either, as she just gave them the suggestion, not the knowledge. She wanted to help Hermione, as she liked being the instigator, but Twin Speak was beyond her comprehension.

The twins won this round, but Hermione would find a way to figure out their secret.

Luna helped her with this. She told Hermione to get hold of the formula that the twins made, and for the final ingredient, just add their hair. A hair from them both would be needed, as they may be using different Twin Speak. It took only a little persuasion on her part to get Harry to retrieve a sample of the formula.

She then went to work on it and using the hair she got from their robes, and making sure it was their hair, and not someone else, she made the potion. She then put it in a vial and waited until the twins started using their Twin Speak before she took the potion. What happened after that was one for the books. Instead of translating the garbage the twins were speaking, which it was was, it allowed her to hear their mind link that they had created. It seems the twins thought the same thing as Luna had, and used the formula on them selves. It wasn't the speak that worked, it was the mind link the potion created, and the one that Hermione now also shared.

The potion only lasted about 30 minutes, but at least Hermione now knew how the twins accomplished their new language, and didn't give herself away by trying to communicate with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Fred and George were thrilled to have found a way to get passed Hermione. Using their hair to complete the potion had given them their mind link, and after continued use, there became no further need to take it anymore, as they had gained full use on a continuous basis. In other words, they could now communicate when ever they wanted, with out the serum. They decided to get rid of the serum they had left since they didn't need it anymore, and they didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

They never considered that there was quite a bit less of the potion then when they stopped using it. If they had taken notice of it, then they might have found a way to see who had taken it.

Hermione had just taken her fourth dose of the potion. She didn't approach the twins as yet, she was just using it to see what their plans were. She had to watch how she acted around them, and what she thought while under the potion. Unfortunately, she wasn't careful enough as she listened to the two talk about Daphne Greengrass delightful wiggle as she walked, and how Hermione also had a distinctive wiggle as well. Hermione gave her self away when she thought, 'WHAT?'

Both Fred and George looked up when they felt Hermione shout that in their mind George thought , 'Hermione, are you in our minds? How?'

They saw Hermione blush when she found out she had been caught. 'Yes, and since when have you two been watching me and the way I walk?'

She heard Fred laugh in her and his mind, 'We have been watching for a while now, and find it quite sexy. You and Daphne should put a patent on it. It is very alluring to the male gender. You can believe me when I say we are not the only ones to notice it.'

Once again Hermione was blushing. She never dreamed that her walk could draw attention from a male. If Daphne knew she was being watched as well, she would be pissed. Or quite taken by the act. She didn't know Daphne all that well, and really didn't know how she would react. Once again she forgot that the twins could hear her thoughts. George added, 'I think she would like the thought that her walk was appreciated.'

Fred also put hos two pence worth in, 'I would think you would be honored to be put in the same category as Daphne Greengrass. She is after all the Ice Princess. Her friend Tracy Davis is much the same. I guess that would make you the Gryffindor Fire Queen.'

Hermione laughed out loud at this and stated, "I think that title should be reserved for your sister Ginny. She is the one who is less tolerable of Neanderthals, as she likes to call them."

Fred and George laughed as they agreed with her. "You mean people like Theodore Nott, and his Goon Squad, or Michael Corner and Justin Finch Fletchly, who see girls as playthings for them selves."

"Yes them, and a certain set of twins who are more irritating than a case of Poison Ivy."

Fred grew indignant at this, "I'll have you know we can be quite charming when we have to be. Why just the other day we told Professor McGonagall how radiant she looked, and she thanked us."

Hermione was so quick with her retaliation it left the twins stunned. "Just how much trouble were you two in?"

George squeaked out, "What do you mean?"

"You must have done something drastic to warrant The Professor getting personally involved. And you must have deemed it necessary to compliment her in order to side track her. Of course it didn't work for you. Professor McGonagall is much too smart to fall for that."

Alternating between the two Fred and George answered her with Fred starting it off.

"If you"

"Are so"

"Smart then"

"Perhaps you"

"Would care"

"To enlighten"

"Us on how"

"Dear Minnie"

"Reacted."

Hermione sneered at the twins. "You mind speak doesn't affect me anymore. Knowing 'Minnie', she probably gave you a weeks worth of detention."

George grumbled, "A month."

This had Hermione laughing so hard, it got the attention of Luna, Amy, and Ginny. They walked over to see what was going on, and Hermione filled them in. Amy and Ginny broke out in laughter as well, where as Luna just asked, "Who's Minnie?"

Now there were five people laughing as Luna stood there with a serious look on her face. "Well, is some one going to answer me?"

Ginny took pity on her and told her. Luna looked shocked. "You would dare to call her Minnie?"

"Not us, Luna, just my idiot brothers. They think it's cute. The Professor would string them up by their bits if she heard them call her that."

"Well, I don't think she would be that upset with them, but, I bet should give them a month's detention."

Hermione broke out in laughter again, this time by her self. The girls looked at her. "I'm sorry, but Luna was spot on with her comment. The twins have received a months detention."

Luna just shrugged, "Well, it's what I would have given them if I was in her position. I am sure she doesn't like the students to get that familiar. I don't think she likes the adults to get that familiar."

About that time, Harry, Ron and Neville walked in and joined the group, and they all sat down, and retold the story to the new comers.

WGFA-}

Gellert had given up his trying to find Bin Laden. He had searched for him for seven months and the closest he came was he was a week behind him. Gellert was jealous of his army, as they protected him like he was their savior. He could really have used this type of devotion with Hitler and Hirohito. Both of them were so power hungry, they were unstable. Hitler was the worst. Both of them had followers who doubted what they were doing, which led to their demise. This was not the case with Bin Laden.

He decided to find a sanctuary and make plans for the upcoming school year that would bring about the fall of Albus Dumbledore. His failing health made his thoughts of revenge stronger than his thoughts of survival. For some reason, he knew he would not survive the upcoming battle, but this didn't deter him. It only made it more determined to bring Dumbledore down with him. He had to find a way to bring him down with out Dumbledore's allies helping him.

Gellert knew of all the titles Albus had. Supreme Mugwump, head of the Wizengamut, Headmaster of Hogwarts, holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class. All very impressive, but Gellert knew what they all meant. His followers were many, and his allies just as strong as they were when he defeated him in the second world war. Without having any assistance, Gellert was going to have trouble coming up with a solution to his problem.

He decided to try and find any of this Voldemort's followers that may be left. It would be difficult as he would have to show himself in Great Britain, but it would be necessary as this is where he had to start his search. He couldn't start this until was school started as activity in the areas he needed access to were too busy with families on holiday. He really needed the rest also. Something was wrong with him and he could feel it affecting his body. He couldn't show himself to any healers, as that would any one looking for him on the alert. His own self healing was not enough to cure what ailed him.

He was back in that little town in Germany where he found the book that helped him with the Basilisk. He went back to the book store to see if he could find anything on this Voldemort and his followers. He did, but what it told him only made his problem worse. When Voldemort died, his Death Eaters met the same fate, whether it was buy their own hands or someone else. Now, Gellert was at a crossroad he dreaded to face. Both paths led to dead ends. Either forget his scheme and drop his revenge against the man who defeated him fifty years ago. To live out his life filled with this feeling of unsatisfied revenge. Or to go it alone, doomed to a failure that would leave him dead and quite probably no solution to his problem.

Gellert had met so many closed doors that he couldn't open, he was beginning to believe that he should have stayed in the prison. At least there he was looked after for his health, and he was fed a proper meal three times a day. There had been times since his escape that he wouldn't eat for two or three days straight and then it would only be a meal or if lucky, two. He was so weak, even now that he began to eat more regularly, it was not enough. He soon realized that the seven months he spent looking for this Bin Laden took a worse toll on him than he thought. He should have spent the time gathering local hoods and creating his own army. He could have used that time to train them properly. Now it was too late. Yes he could still get the people, but they would be useless against Dumbledore and Magic. He could not spare the time to train them and still plan.

Gellert cursed this age that was taking it's time to weaken him more and more as time went on. He should have planned better while he was still in custody. He knew he would only get the one chance to escape, so he should have been better prepared. He laughed at how he thought his mind was just as strong as it was when he was sixty. Now he was 113, and he was at the end of his life. Maybe one more year left, but, probably less.

Gellert decided to go about it differently. He knew he could not get the full revenge he wanted, so he would get it from the person he most wanted it from. He would train hard for the next 10 months, or until he felt it was time to end it, and challenge Albus to a duel to the death, and if he defeated Albus, then he would see about how much more damage he could do, before he himself passed on.

WGFA-}

Harry and Ginny were doing great together, and it showed in both their performance in school. Hermione was being challenged for top honors by the two. The amazing thing about it was that they all helped each other. Amy and Luna were also included in this. Then Neville and Draco also pitched in along with Fred and George. Fred had decided to pursue his thoughts on Daphne and her swaying hips, while George and Hermione got closer. Neville and Luna were more than close, as were Draco and Amy.

Albus saw the friendships grow among the group, and smiled at the sight of the future of the wizard world growing in their hands. He also saw that the knowledge that was passed on to Harry was beginning to show. His strength in magic was greater than he imagined, even though Harry himself didn't see it. Albus watched as Harry was defeating students four years his senior in the dueling club set up by Sirius and Remus. The two Marauders kept Albus briefed on his progression. Remus had taught him how to conjure a Patronus, and he was able to create a full blown corporal one in the image of a stag. This was meant to be taught in sixth year.

The summer was moving along rapidly, and soon it was Harry's birthday. His mum and dad planned a surprise party for him, and had all his friends invited to it. Harry was more than pleased as he saw what they had done, and gave them both hug before joining his friends. It wasn't the gifts that thrilled him, it was the company.

The party lasted until dark, then it broke up, as everyone had to head home. Harry now looked forward to the next party, as Amy, Luna and Ginny would be sharing their birthdays, and it would take place at the Burrow.

The two weeks went by just as fast as the rest of the summer went by, and soon they were making their way to the Burrow to enjoy the festivities. The same friends were there, and the event was even more fun than Harry's. There was music that played from a stereo that the twins rigged up and a dance floor was set up to allow those who wished it to dance.

Harry had Ginny on the dance floor, and they had been on it for most of the time the music played. Harry was feeling the heat of Ginny's body as he held her close. He got lost in the scent that was coming from her hair. It hypnotized him, controlled him, and influenced him to do something he would never have dared up to this point. He leaned forward and kissed her. This brought a memory of such joy, he almost passed out. The memory was on of him being older, around sixth year, and was walking the halls of Hogwarts, dejected. The memory showed him he was not able to play in a quidditch match, and he thought that Gryffindor lost because the team was missing it's start Seeker, and also it's star Chaser as Ginny had to take his place as Seeker. He heard screaming coming from the dorm, and he knew he was being cursed for not being there. However, when he entered the dorm, and he saw Ginny and she saw him, she came running to him and jumped into his arms. Without even thinking, Harry pressed his lips to hers for their first kiss. It was the same feeling he felt when he kissed this Ginny in his arms. The pleasure he got from the two kisses is what almost caused him to pass out. The pleasure was so great, that if Harry was asked to produced a Patronus, he could have produced a whole herd of deer. Or a full grown Dragon.

Ginny was in the same state, as she felt the same memory Harry was experiencing and it made her the happiest she had ever felt in her life. She felt both kisses and didn't want the feeling to end.

Others on the dance floor saw the two kissing, and the twins were about ready to give a wolf whistle when Harry and Ginny began to glow. A silver mist formed around them. They looked like a human Patronus. Lily and Molly looked on, and Lily grabbed Molly's hand and they shared a smile. They knew it was the start of a bonding and if they continued to share their love, the bond would take hold, and Harry's worries about Ginny would never surface again.

The kiss lasted for seven minutes and 32 seconds. Fred and George had timed it. Luna walked over to the two, and waited for them to part. She waited for three minutes. When the two finally broke off the kiss, Luna launched herself at them, causing them all to fall to the dance floor. "Finally you two are where you should be. Together. That was the most beautiful sight I ever witnessed. Loves first kiss. I envy you both, and can only hope that mine is just as meaningful. You should have seen the glow that surrounded you both. It was like a silver cloud."

Harry and Ginny just stared at her, not knowing what she was talking about, until Amy and Hermione confirmed what Luna said. Harry looked to his mum, and she smiled and nodded her head. Molly was also nodding hers. Harry looked back to Ginny, and she was smiling a smile that spread from ear to ear. It seems she enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. Then Harry was hit with a thought, and whispered it to Ginny, and she looked like she just ate the most sour lemon ever eaten. She agreed with Harry.

It seems that the two were about to get THE TALK!

A/N: Well, there it is. Harry and Ginny's first kiss. Practically a snogfest lasting 7+ minutes. I know there are those among you who are going to say that Harry's memory was not like the rest, and you are right. It was from a older Harry, but it was his first kiss like it was, and that was why the memory came to him. Harry will have one more memory, and it will tell him why him and Ginny had their falling out.

On a different note, once this story is finished, I have another one planned where Ginny tells Harry that she is not ready to get back with him because she is afraid to be hurt again. I know it sounds like another sad one, but, I intend to make it a Humorous story with love included. As yet it is with out a title, but I am still working on it. It involves, George, Draco, Luna, Kreacher, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, and of course Ginny. Oh, and Narcissa.

I think this story has about three maybe four more chapters to it.

I hope every one is getting ready for the upcoming holiday season. It's hard to believe that it is upon us already. I just feel sorry for the ones who lost their home last May, and have to celebrate their Christmas elsewhere. Joplin is coming along quickly, and we are still getting donations from around the country. We appreciate it my friends.

I guess I better stop here, or my note will be longer than the chapter. I hope to have this finished next week and start the new story soon after. I also have another one shot in the works for both Halloween and for Christmas. I don't know if either one will go any further than that. I love you all who read this. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	12. Chapter 12

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 12

A/N: I wish to apologize for the delay. I was going to write this chapter Thursday, but to tell you the truth, I was too emotionally overwhelmed by something another author did. Not only did he dedicate a chapter to me, he said he may do another one. When I responded to his dedication, he wrote in his reply why he did it, and how he felt. To let you know, It was the author known as MK-One, and the story is Playing With Fire. It is an excellent story, but with much angst. It is part three of a trilogy. I have been following it since the beginning, and helped him through a slight depression during part two, when he thought no one was interested in the story. Well, I got him to continue, and the story took off, and he was happy with the results.

#1, (this is what I call him) is now writing another story called The Weapon, and it is doing quite well also. He is planning two more stories and possibly some one shots. Please give him a try. It will mean the world to him.

OK, enough of my tribute to #1, and now on to my own story. Fair warning, this chapter will be a happy one, then the next, not so happy, as Harry will do it once again. Only this time he is doing it to stop what he thinks caused the problem in the first place. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

WGFA-}

It was as Harry thought, the next morning Lily had Harry sitting with his father at the dining room table ready to give him the talk.

"Harry, I just want you to know that this is your mothers idea. Of course I probably gave it to you years ago, when you started to notice girls, or at least Ginny. It is not my idea of fun, just of necessity. Now, where to begin? OK, Harry when a boy likes a girl, and she likes him as well, feelings begin to grow inside them both. These feelings are strong, and lead to some situations that tend to get uncomfortable. The two soon find them selves in compromising positions. To avoid these circumstances, at least one has to learn control. It would be best if both did this, but that is not always the case. To be honest with you, it is usually the girl, as they always seem to be the sensible one of the two. However, this is not always the case. This is when the male has to be the one in control. If neither is the case then something must be done to prevent further damage to the situation. What I mean is when things go to far, protection will become necessary.

If you and Ginny are enjoying each others company, and you begin to feel a sudden urge to explore further your relationship, and Ginny is in the same state of mind, then you must remember to use a spell to ensure that nothing will come by it. The spell for the male is Coitus Spermatosa Finite. This will block the sperm from impregnating the embryo in the womb."

Harry was turning green from what his dad was explaining. This talk of Sperm, Embryos and wombs made him dizzy. He hoped Ginny's talk was less detailed. Ginny and him may never get together in that sense if he was subjected to much more of this talk.

Ginny was in the same situation, only from Molly. She received the same talk, only from the female side of the situation. She was told what to look for, how to avoid it, and what to do if it couldn't be avoided, or the two did not wish to avoid it. She was taught the contraception charm, and what it did.

The talk of sperm, embryos, the womb and the rest of the female reproductive glands had her gagging by the end of the talk. She vowed no male would ever cover her embryo with sperm if she had anything to say about it. The results were just to horrible. She may even stay single to prevent this. She liked Harry, but not that much that she would have her stomach stretched three or four times it's normal size by a growing baby. She could not remember ever seeing a woman with child in person, but the picture in her mind was enough to scare her away.

She knew that her and Harry would be having a talk of their own, and soon. She would let him know that, in the future, if he wished to have kids, he would be the one carrying it, and giving birth to it. Ginny pictured this, and broke out laughing.

Molly was watching her when Ginny did this and surprised Ginny when she said, "You just pictured Harry carrying a baby and giving birth, didn't you?"

Still laughing Ginny uttered, "How did you know?"

"Do you think you were the first to have that thought? I had the very same thought when I was your age, maybe even younger. It was too long ago. I pictured your father going to work, and not able to sit at his desk because his stomach stuck out too far. He was unable to work. I saw him with his first case of morning sickness. I even took it far enough to see how they approached the delivery. I thought he would somehow poop the baby out, but they had to cut open his belly, and take the baby that way. It was quite messy, and he kept yelling "Never again. You can have the next one, if you want anymore."

Ginny was laughing so hard it brought the twins down wondering what was going on. When Molly joined her in the laughter, it just made the twins that more determined to find out was causing this fit. Unfortunately, the ladies were not offering any information, and the twins were left in the dark.

However, with out Ginny knowing it, Harry was getting the image of Arthur giving birth, and Ginny laughing at it, and he also was laughing, which got James interested. Harry wouldn't divulge his story though which caused James to grumble.

When Ginny caught her fist glimpse of Harry laughing, she lost it once again. When Molly looked at her . Ginny just said "Harry saw it." Molly knew what she meant, and joined her once again in laughing. The twins were lost, and the expression on their faces didn't help ending the laughter from the two females.

WGFA-}

Gellert's training was harder than he imagined. He could find no wand that was as good as the one he lost to Dumbledore 50 years ago. That and his magical core was not able to build up to what it used to be. So, now he had to try another tactic. He would have to find one spell that could not be defended. One spell that would end it all. He had to research once again to gain his final outcome. He didn't mind research, it was just he had to make so many detours he was wondering if he was making the right decision in seeking revenge. Too many years have passed and he had no idea what Albus' strength was. Yes they were the same age, but he has been healthy and active all these years. He has been able to use his magic on a regular basis, and learn new magic along the way.

In other words, Gellert was beginning to think his idea was doomed to failure. Every thing he has tried to accomplish has backfired. Had he been that long that he could no longer function in the wizard world at the standard of Albus Dumbledore, who he once considered his equal.

So, Gellert began his search for that one spell that would at least give him a chance at defeating Dumbledore. His only chance at defeating him. Gellert who used to control FiendFyre, could barely start a fire now. He used to be able to control the thoughts of thousands. Now he could barely control one weak minded person. Any one he met that had Occlumency skills would stop him dead in his attempt to control him or her. OH how Gellert hated time, and growing old. Time was taking his life, and age was taking his power. He had so little of either left.

WGFA-}

It was now time for the students to return to Hogwarts as they gathered on the platform of 9 ¾. The Express was billowing out steam as it sat waiting to be loaded.

Harry said his goodbyes to his mum and dad, as did the girls. It was to the sheer embarrassment of the girls that Lily gave them their talks as James was giving his to Harry. Theirs did not turn out as funny as Ginny's did. It just left them green as Harry had felt at first. Harry never shared the thought he got from Ginny about Mr. Weasley. However him and Ginny relived it several times in their minds, each time bringing fits of laughter. They knew their mums knew they shared the mind link, but their dads were as oblivious as the rest of the families.

This being Harry's third year, and Ginny's, Amy's and Luna's second, it would be one of interest as they learned that the Ministry was taking strict measures to ensure the safety of the magical population due to the escape of Grindlewald. They did not know to what extent they would take these measures, but they did not expect them to show during the train ride.

Three hours into the journey, Harry and the rest had been in the middle of a conversation, when the windows began to become frosted, and the air began to get quite cold. Luna scraped the frost off the windows, and saw creatures flying past it. Creatures that looked like flying death. When she had Harry to look out the windows, he knew right away what they were. He also saw them board the train.

Harry went to the door and threw it open. He saw students in the hallway begin to scream as they saw the Dementors. The Dementors went to the students and started to take their feelings from them. It would only be a matter of time when they would give them the kiss. Harry went into action and produced his Patronus sending the Stag against the creatures which chased them off. Harry kept the Stag in place as he walked the train to send any more of the creatures away. In all, Harry had chased off ten of the vile creatures. He would ask why they attacked when he got back to school.

Harry purchased all the chocolate the cart lady had, and started to distribute it to the victims of the attacks which caused them to feel much better. The two Heads made note to get Harry a letter of recognition for his actions this evening.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade, and the students disembarked and went to the carriages, they were surprised to see so many Professors awaiting them. The two Heads explained what happened, and made sure they all knew it was Harry that had been the hero.

After the sorting and the meal, Albus stood to get everyone's attention, "It seems we are all her in one piece and able to share in the grand meal we just had, due to the efforts of one person. Harry Potter, would you please stand up and get the recognition you deserve?"

Harry shook his head as he sat there not wanting the attention. However, Luna would not let it pass. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She then sat back down to get out of the picture.

"Ah Harry, still shy around your peers I see. Well thankfully you are not shy about helping others when the need is there. Because of this the Professors are proud to present you with a letter of Appreciation to honor you heroic efforts to ward off the Dementors that boarded the train. Just to let every one know, the Dementors boarded the train because they saw an easy feast available. They feed on the souls of humans, and they can only be chased away by what is called a Patronus. It is a very difficult charm to perform, and very few witches and wizards can perform a full blown Patronus. From what was said, it seems Harry can and his form is a stag. Well done Harry, well done indeed. Now I think it is time for you all to be off for bed. Get a good night's rest and be ready to start bright and early.

Once settled in the dorm, Harry and Ginny snuggled on the single seat and were joined by Amy, Luna, Neville and Draco. Once again, Ron was off to find Parvatti, or Lavender, or who ever he was with now. Since Ginny started school, Ron had made himself scarce with Harry and Hermione. This also puzzled him. Where was Hermione? She didn't even sit with the group at the meal.

Ginny felt this in her mind, and giggled. "Harry, and case you haven't noticed, Fred and George are missing as well. I think you may find them all together, or George and Hermione are together, as are Fred and Daphne. I believe George may be corrupting our bookworm friend. And heaven help the Ice Queen if Fred is influencing her."

Harry laughed at Ginny's description of they play of events that was taking place in the school. Then the door to the dorm opened up, and both George and Hermione walked in. Hermione seemed to be straightening out her clothes as she entered. George had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Ginny looked at them and asked. "Where have you two been, Harry was worried about you both?"

George just winked, "Well, Harry will just have to keep worrying as we are both grown people and can take care of ourselves."

This was when Harry got serious, "Even from Dementors? You know they are guarding the school now, don't you? Hermione, we need to talk. I think we need to start teaching every one how to do the Patronus charm. It may come in handy if more than just me can do it. What do you think Ginny?"

This took Ginny back. The serious tone of Harry's voice startled her. Luna and Amy were also stunned.

Luna took this chance to answer for Ginny, "I think Harry is right. We won't be taught this until our sixth year, and it would seem it may be needed this year. Harry, maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if you could train anyone who wishes to learn it. We could find a place to train that wouldn't interfere with the Professors teaching. Maybe we could get one of them to help."

Harry liked the idea of everyone learning the charm, but, paled at the thought of him having to teach it. He was thinking more in the line of him teaching Hermione, then she could do the teaching to the others. He thought about it further, and it started to make sense that he taught everyone at the same time

to save time. "Alright Luna, I will ask the Headmaster tomorrow morning before classes to see what he thinks. Why don't you, Amy, Hermione,and Ginny make a list of everyone who wants to learn it."

Hermione then spoke out, "Harry, why stop at just Patronus charms? Why not teach everyone who wants to learn what you know about DADA. You know more than all of us, and it would help in our being able to protect ourselves in case anything should happen. It will also help in our end of term tests. You by far had the best scores of any of us."

"Hermione, if I did that, then why would we need a DADA Professor? Remus is a great instructor, and we all learned a lot from him."

"I'm not saying he isn't, Harry. But it would make it a lot easier on him if we all were at the same level as you, don't you think? Don't you get bored when you already know what the rest of us are trying to learn? In case you hadn't noticed Harry, you have beaten seventh years in the Dueling club. No one else has even come close to that. Don't you see Harry? You are brilliant in DADA. I am sure Professor Lupin wouldn't mind the help."

The next morning Harry asked to see Albus, and brought up Luna and Hermione's thought. Albus was astounded that the students had been thinking the same thing he had. They acted faster than he did. Albus was going to wait two or three weeks before he approached Harry with this request.

"Harry, tell Luna and Hermione that I thank them for this idea, and that I fully support it. I just need to know where you will be conducting the class, and who all wishes to attend. I believe it should be open to the whole school, all years. With the castle playing host to the Dementors, every one should be able to protect them selves."

"But what about Professor Lupin, sir. Wouldn't it be insulting for me to teach the same things he is?"

"Just ask him my boy. Professor Lupin is a fair minded person. Perhaps he will even assist you."

"Assist me? Wouldn't that be the other way around. I could never presume that I know as much as he does."

"Yes yes Harry, but this is after school hours we are talking here. You will find that you can communicate with the students better at their level."

"But what about students from higher year levels?"

"Harry, this is not mandatory. It is all by choice. If they choose to participate then they are there because they want to learn, not embarrass you. You must understand Harry that what ever you do to help the students and the Professor is much better than seeing someone get hurt because they can't perform a spell correctly, or know the correct wand movement."

"All right Professor, I will tell Luna and Hermione to pass the word around about the training. Do you think we should call this class something special?"

"I am sure Miss Granger or your sister can come up with something appropriate. If you wish to call yourself something though, it has to be accepted by the majority of entire group, not just you three."

"Yes sir, and thank you sir, for listening to me ."

"Harry, to let you know, I was planning on approaching you on this very same subject in two or three weeks. I fear that we may be facing something bad this year, and I want you all prepared."

"We will be sir. I will look for the best area to train in, and let you know when I find it."

"Thank you Harry for doing this. You don't know how much this eases my mind. You are stronger than you think you are Harry. Far stronger."

"So I have been told sir. I guess I have to believe it now."


	13. Chapter 13

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 13

A/N: OK, I know I should be updating Donny right now, But I really do want to finish this, so Donny will be on temporary hold. I will start it back up within a week. I don't want to upset any one, but I have another story I wish to start soon, so this has to take place. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

WGFA-}

The school year was flying by at a really quick pace. It seemed like just the other day it had started, and here it is now, May. Only four more weeks to end of term.

Albus had been worried about this school year because of the threat Gellert had presented, but as of yet he has heard nothing. He had to be planning something, but what? It wasn't like him to put off any plan he had been making. Ever since the chase he gave his people through out the Middle East, Gellert has been quietly dormant.

Albus felt sure that he would be hearing something from him soon. Informants had told Albus that Gellert's attempt to gather followers had all ended empty handed. The rise of Voldemort had put the fear of God into many witches and wizards. They did not wish to see another reign of terror. Since they knew of Gellert and his attempt at world domination during the forties they did not want to see another such situation.

What Albus did not know was the shape he was in. He did not realize Gellert was so weak. If he had, then he would have tried harder to find him and end this threat before it really took place.

Instead, he was planning his next year for the students. The year looked to be most interesting, as it would be the year that Hogwarts would play host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had to plan housing for the more than 200 students who would be visiting, along with guests, such as family and friends of all three schools. He would be receiving help from the Ministry in this. Temporary housing would be built in Hogsmeade in the form of magical tents.

Another thing he had to provide was a central facility for the champions to study, with reference material available. The school library was not large enough for the champions and the students who still had to participate in class. Remus was the one to provide the answer to this. He suggested they use the Room of Requirement for the champions. It would provide anything they would need. Albus was shocked that he had never knew of the room. He had just thought it was a loo for who ever needed it. It would just magically appear. That is what always happened when he walked by thinking he needed a place to relieve himself, and to freshen up. He never thought beyond that. I room that would provide you with what ever you needed. This had to belong to Rowena. Only she would think of something that would assist the students in their education.

Remus had even thought of the password to allow the champions entry. It would be told only to the selected participants. The password would be Champions Retreat.

By the time school started everything would be in place, and the school year should go smoothly with the tournament and the regular every day workings of the school.

Albus had been really impressed how everything came together so easily. How everyone had worked together and made it happen. He was proud of them all, working together to make it all happen.

He looked at the time, and saw it was time for dinner to be starting, so he made his way down to the Great Hall.

He took his seat, and waited as the students made their way into the hall to take their seats. He was about to begin his talk to start the feast, when in the area between the Professors table and the students table, a blinding light appeared and a message began to appear.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE WE LAST MET. IT IS TIME TO RENEW OUR RELATIONSHIP. YES, TOO LONG FOR ME TO WAIT TO GET MY REVENGE.

I MAKE THIS CHALLENGE TO YOU IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR FOLLOWERS. ON MAY 28TH I WILL MAKE MY APPEARANCE TO YOU FOR OUR FINAL ENCOUNTER. EITHER YOU OR I WILL BE WALKING AWAY FROM IT, WHILE THE OTHER LIES DEAD.

DO NOT TRY TO STOP THIS MEETING, AS IT WILL BE IN VAIN. IT WILL TAKE PLACE AT 10 AM ON THAT DAY. TRY NOT TO BE LATE ALBUS. FOR EVERY MINUTE YOU ARE, SOMEONE WILL DIE.

WITH THAT BEING SAID I LEAVE YOU TO DINE IN PEACE. REMEMBER, 28 MAY AT 10 AM.

REGARDS:

GELLERT

As soon as Harry finished reading the message, he was hit once again with a vision.

{Harry and Professor Dumbledore had just returned form an unknown location, and were standing on the tower where Astrology classes took place. Albus told Harry that the school has been invaded, and that no matter what was to take place soon, he had to stay out of it. Harry protested, and Albus had no choice but to put Harry in a body bind and placed a silencing charm on him to keep him quiet.

This is when Draco Malfoy appeared and disarmed Albus and they began to argue. It seemed that Draco was supposed to kill him in order to protect his family. The thing is, Draco couldn't do it.

Even with the taunting he was receiving from his Aunt Bella, Draco could not complete his mission. He had failed his family. If it wasn't for his godfather stepping in, it would have been a complete failure.

It looked like Albus was begging Snape to spare him. It also appeared like Snape was fighting his feelings. Then a bright green light flashed from the end of his wand hitting Albus in his chest. Since Albus was standing at the edge of the ground where it came to an end, when he fell, it was over the edge to the ground below, more then 100 meters down. There was no way he could survive.

Harry followed the rest of the memory where he was released from the bind and silencing charms. He was yelling at Snape while chasing him through the castle and out onto the grounds. The memory Harry tried to stop Snape using a curse he had never heard of before. Snape turned and berated Harry for trying to stop him using the very curse he Severus had created. Snape stunned memory Harry and made his escape with Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters who were able to escape. Bella, Fenrir, and Rudolphus. Three others had been captured.

Still the memory went on. He watched as memory Harry made his way back to the castle and joined the rest of the students who stood grieving around the mangled body of Albus Dumbledore. He watched as Hagrid cried as he picked up his body and walked back to the entry of the castle.

The memory had a dark moment, and then continued on taking place at the funeral of the headmaster. Harry watched as Memory Harry cried and was being comforted by Ginny and Hermione.

What happened next was the most miserable moment of the memory. Harry listened as the memory Harry turned to Ginny and told her that in order to protect her, Harry had to break up with her. He had to make sure she stayed safe, and she could not do that if Voldemort knew she was Harry's girlfriend. Harry had lost everyone that was dear to him, and he could not let that happen again, not to her. He watched as Ginny pleaded with Memory Harry and how he ignored her pleas. He watched as she broke down when Harry stood and walked away from her.

There was another black moment before the memory started one more time. What he saw complete destruction. Hogwarts was no more. Dead people were lying every where. Students, friends, family, Death Eaters, and one final body, Voldemort.

Harry followed Memory Harry as he made his way to the family of red heads that were gathered around a body. He looked down to see Fred lying there with a smile on his face, but that was the only thing that made light of the situation. Fred had died laughing at some funny moment during the battle. While he made his way towards the family, he saw another disturbing sight. Remus and Tonks did not make it either. They died holding hands.

Harry and Memory Harry each cried as they made their way through the debris. Memory Harry walked to Ginny and asked to speak to her in private, and she refused to leave her family. When Harry tried to talk to her, she got angry. She then told him what the real Harry felt was the reason for all of his troubles. She told Memory Harry she never wanted to see him again. She didn't want anything to do with him. She was through being hurt.

As memory Harry turned to leave, he could see the hurt in his eyes. The slump to his body in resignation. This was the moment that caused memory Harry to complete the mission to give himself a second chance with life to include Ginny.}

Hermione and Ginny were watching the message and didn't see Harry slump to the table. It was Amy and Luna who saw it. Amy screamed, and Luna rushed to Harry to see if she could do anything to ease any pain he might be going through.

This is when Albus noticed what was going on, and he rushed to assist Luna in helping Harry. Harry was sweating profusely, and shaking. They all knew that he had just had another memory, and this one was worse than any other he had ever had. They didn't know if they wanted to find out what it was all about.

Harry was able to come around, and found himself in a bed, so he could only assume that he was in the hospital room with the Madam Healer. He found his glasses and put them on, and saw Poppy approaching him. "Good to see you awake Mr. Potter. Hope you are feeling better. You've been out a while this time. Almost three hours. Was it another memory?"

Harry only nodded his head in answer. His throat was raw and very constricted. Poppy handed him a glass of water which he sipped slowly to get it back to a reasonable condition.

She left him at that to floo the headmaster and tell him Harry was awake. Albus notified Harry's sisters, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny told Fred, George, and Ron. Ron ignored what she said, and Fred and George left with her to go see Harry.

Harry watched as the group made their way to his bedside. Albus was standing next to his bed, and was joined by Amy and Luna, who both took his left hand. Hermione and Ginny went to the other side of the bed, and took his right hand and held it.

Albus was about to speak, when Luna asked, "What did you see Harry?"

Harry started shaking once again, but went into what his vision showed him. When Harry told them of who died, Fred passed out and would have fallen to the floor if George hadn't caught him. There wasn't a dry eye in the group. To include Albus'.

What Harry said next took everyone by surprise. "I don't care what any one says, this is not going to happen again. I'm sorry Professor, but you will not be facing this Grindlewald. I will not let what happened to me before to happen again. You will not die. I love Ginny too much to allow this to happen again. Grindlewald will not take her away from me by me acting stupid. Yes Ginny, it's true, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. This can only happen if I remove this threat alone. I know this sounds crazy but I think it has to be this way. No, Ginny, I am not breaking up with you . I would not make that same mistake twice. Instead I ask you to wait for me. Please don't argue with me, or be upset with me."

It was Albus who answered Harry this time. "As much as I appreciate the offer Harry, I can't allow you to do that. Gellert is my responsibility, and mine alone. I have four weeks to prepare and I shall not waste it. However, I would like for you to join me when you feeling better to prepare with me in case something should happen to me. I need you to be my backup plan. You are the strongest alternative I have Harry, and you need to be ready."

Harry agreed, and took the time he was to remain under Poppy's care to gather his strength. He was told he would be released in the morning. He had a restless sleep, but, he felt the sleep he did get was still refreshing. He went to breakfast and found he had been released from classes for the rest of the year to train with Albus.

He was standing up to go meet him, when he was stopped by Ron. "Harry, wait. Can we talk?"

Harry turned to Ron, "Sure mate, what is it."

Harry, I have been acting like a real git toward you for quite a while, and I would like to explain why. I was jealous of you. I know it sounds weird, but, I saw you and Ginny getting along so well, and Hermione was always there for you. Amy and Luna are your sisters, but that didn't stop me from feeling jealous of them as well. I saw you with them more than with me, and it didn't go well with me. I felt left out, and thought that if that was the way you wanted it, then fine. I would make my own friends. I tried making friends with Padma and Parvatti. Lavender, Susan, Hannah, and many more. I know it looked like I was acting like a man whore, but the truth of the matter was I wanted more girls around me than what you had. I was trying to make you as jealous as I was. I saw it didn't work. You are not like that. You weren't trying to build a harem. They wanted to be around you because they all cared. I saw Ginny was the only one you wanted to be with. Stupid huh. Ya, that's me stupid. What I am trying to say is Harry, I'm sorry. If I had opened my eyes to see what you are all about, I wouldn't have been this jealous monster I made my self out to be."

Harry looked at Ron. He saw where he might have made the wrong choice for what was going on around him. Ron had always been a bit insecure of his own abilities. He was embarrassed about his families financial lacking. Jealous of others wealth and prosperity. "Ron, we will talk about this later, but you must know, I never tried to put you off to the side, but I also couldn't ignore the others. Don't let my having other friends be an obstacle in our own friendship, instead, accept it as you also gaining more friends. One never has enough friends."

With that, Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office to begin this training that Albus suggested.

For 23 days they trained hard. Albus watched as Harry's strength began to show. He was quick to learn the new spells he was teaching him, and Harry even taught Albus some different applications of every day spells. He was surprised by what a Scourgify could do to a person.

Finally Albus thought that Harry had learned all Albus could teach him. Then the day came for the duel and Albus and Harry started out to the grounds to face Gellert.

At 10 AM, there was a flash of light outside the entry gates to the grounds, and there stood an old man who looked like if a strong wind came, it would blow him away. The two watched as the old man made his way to the gates, and they opened for him as if they were expecting him. The old man was slow in his walk. It took 15 minutes for him to make it to the area where Harry and Albus stood.

They watched as the old man stopped to catch his breath. Albus took this time to talk to Gellert. "My friend, are you sure you wish to go through with this. I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are. What has happened to you, that you are so frail and weak?"

In answer, Gellert threw a powerful cutting curse his way. Albus was caught unaware, and it cut across his chest, leaving a trail of blood where it cut. Harry immediately healed the wound, but, Albus had passed out from the pain. He heard Gellert laugh at his Headmaster, and turned to face the elder man.

Gellert saw this boy face him, and it caused him to laugh even more. "Boy, what do you think you can do to me that Albus couldn't. Go away, and leave me be. This is between Dumbledore and I. You have no business even being here."

"I beg to differ with you, sir. I have all the reason in the world to be here. I have already defeated one horrible wizard and don't mind adding another. Oh, in case you're wondering, My name is Harry Potter. I am the one defeated Tom Riddle."

Gellert laughed again. "Who is this Tom Riddle you call so powerful? I have never heard of him."

"Perhaps you knew him better as another name. Allow me to show you. His full name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He used these letters in his name to create another name for him self." Harry waved his wand, and the letters he wrote in the air rearranged them selves to form another. "Yes this is what the letters became, 'I Am Lord Voldemort'. Does that ring a bell?"

Gellert was taken back by this. He knew of the last great dark lord. "You dare try to take credit for defeating Voldemort by stealing the real person's title. Everyone knows it was the unknown person they named the Hero who beat him. Leave me and allow me to finish what I have already started. Unless you wish to die as well?"

"That is not my wish, but, it is also my duty to stop you should Professor Dumbledore fail. It looks like that duty is now my responsibility."

"Very well then, have it your way. I have learned of a spell that cannot be defended. I guess you will be my test subject before using it on Albus. AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry was prepared for this, and jumped to the side as the curse sailed off into a tree that stood behind him. He watched as the tree died. He turned back to the old wizard to see him dropping to the ground. The spell had taken more out of him than the old man knew. He was clutching his heart. The power it took to cast the spell had taken every last bit of magic he had. With out his magic holding his body together, he was no longer able to stop the inevitable. He looked to the boy one last time, and laughed when he saw a large branch break off to fall on the boy. He didn't have his revenge directly on Dumbledore, but, he did finally have some bit of it by taking out his champion. And with that Gellert died.

Harry had been so absorbed in the old man he did not know of the branch that was making it's way towards him. He never knew that it was about to land on him. However he also never knew that Albus had come to, just in time to cast a weak Protego. It was just enough to save Harry's life, but not enough to prevent him from getting hurt.

Harry was taken back to the hospital wing, with Albus, where the two shared side by side beds.

Albus had also become unconscious when he cast the Protego. They were now both unaware of the group of people who formed around their beds.

No one knew how long the two would be unconscious so they set up a schedule to have someone with them at all times. Two people would be there to keep each other awake, and watch over the Headmaster

and their friend.

Ginny although pleased that they would be alright, was worried that There could be lingering side affects to them both. And so the wait began.


	14. Chapter 14

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 14

As he opened his eyes, the bright light hurt his head as he was coming back to consciousness. How long he had been out he didn't know. He also felt tightness in his chest, and felt the wrapping that circled his chest and stomach. He looked up as he heard the sound of shoes walking across the ground.

Poppy saw one of her patients waking up and moved in his direction to see if he would need anything. "Good morning Albus, how do you feel this morning?"

"Like I shared a night of drinking with Hagrid with me trying to keep up with him. I also feel like I lost miserably. So, how long have I been out Poppy?"

"About two days. You may not have even been here if not for Mr. Potter. Somehow he knew how to heal the wound on your chest caused by that cutting curse."

"Then I think I need to thank him for that, Where is he?"

"Behind that curtain to your right. I'm afraid your thanks will have to wait a while. He is in a coma. He fought your friend, and was hit in the head, when a large branch broke off and fell on him. He suffered a fractured skull, two broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm, and several lacerations varying in size from minute to quite large."

"And how is my friend?"

Poppy was silent for a minute, then, "I am sorry Albus, he didn't make it."

When Albus looked to Harry, shaking his head, Poppy knew what he was thinking, "No Albus, it wasn't Mr. Potter. Gelleret tried to defeat him by using the Killing Curse on him. Harry dodged it easily, and it struck a tree. The tree died, and a branch broke off landing on Mr. Potter. Gellert used up every bit of his remaining magic to complete the spell. It seemed his magic was keeping him alive. Once it was gone, then so was Gellert. Why he was so weak though, I don't know?"

Albus looked weary as he answered the school Healer. "I'm afraid his prison stay was the cause of that. The prison he was confined to, drains off a small part of a prisoners magic to keep it functioning. After 50 years of having his magic drained, Gellert did not have much left for himself."

"Why do they do that?"

"To keep the prisoners weak, and the prison strong, of course. Gellert had to be very strong to escape like he did after 50 years. He did what no other prisoner had done while confined at that facility. I doubt it will ever be done again."

"I should hope not. Now, do you need anything while I am here, Albus?"

"A glass of water would be nice Madam. With a slice of lemon if you would be so kind."

"Of course, I should have guessed. Some things never change, no matter how long it has been."

"Have I visited you that often Poppy?"

"Probably more than Mr. Potter himself. Of course you have a few years on him, like 130."

"Ouch, you didn't have to add that last statement. It makes me feel old."

"In case you hadn't noticed Albus, you are old. Let me get you your drink now, before I forget." and she left the Headmaster.

Albus looked at the curtains to his right wondering how Harry really was. He thanked the powers that be for training him to fight Gellert should he be unable to continue. Harry's magical strength was greater than even himself at his age. He would grow to be a formidable wizard. But, that was many years away. For now, he must enjoy his youth.

Poppy brought him his water with the lemon wedge that he asked for, with the lemon wedge. He sipped at his drink, while she performed a few spells to see if he was healing alright. She found everything to be coming along fine, and left him to continue on with his train of thought. He thanked her in his mind for knowing when he needed to be alone in his thoughts.

About two hours later, the ward was visited by James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Amy, Luna, Hermione and Ginny. They all made their way to his bed to see how he was doing, then left for the curtains surrounding Harry. They disappeared behind the curtains, and Lily must have put up silencing charms as he could not hear what was being said.

Behind the curtain, the group circled Harry's bed, and James charmed several items into seats for them all to sit in. Luna ignored hers and sat on the bed at Harry's side and took his hand in hers. A tear formed in her eye. "I hope you can hear us Harry. We miss you, and want you back with us. Of course we want you back healthy. So don't do anything stupid, like you do at times."

This brought a round of laughs from the Marauders, and smiles to the faces of Lily and Amy. Hermione and Ginny never changed facial expressions. The worried look plastered to their faces. Hermione sat up straight in her chair, while Ginny was slumped in hers, her hands supporting her head. Amy sat there with no expression on her face. So stoic in her appearance, it sort of scared Luna. Amy looked like she had no feelings to share with anyone.

But it was Ginny that surprised her when she stood up and walked out of the wing. Luna wanted to go after her to find out what was bothering her, but her mum grabbed her arm and had her to sit back down.

Ginny couldn't take the pressure of being there to see Harry so lifeless. It looked to her like he was dead, and she couldn't take it. She also felt in her mind that when Harry did wake up, he was going to be in his cut off mode. She could feel the turmoil Harry was going through. It looked like the memory Harry was leaving Her Harry. His job was done. Harry didn't feel the same way. He wanted to know more about why memory Harry left his time and sacrificed him self to prevent what ever happened to ruin his relationship with Ginny.

Ginny wondered why she was feeling this. It was the first time she felt Harry in her head. Not just Her Harry, but the Memory Harry as well.

She made her way back to the dorm, and found the twins sitting with Lee, talking. She approached them and sat next to Fred. Fred saw the state she was in and reached over and gave her a hug. This for some reason caused Ginny to break down and cry. Fred continued to hug her as she emptied her feelings on his shoulder.

George took something out of his robes and handed it to her. She looked at it with questions filling her mind. "It's a portable CD player Gin. Fred and I charmed it to play here in school. It plays music from a round disc that you put in it, like this." George opened the top and placed a CD in it. He then put the headphones over her ears, and pressed play. Music started to fill her head with wonderful sounds.

George caught her attention and she looked up. "It a muggle group called the Bee Gees, and they are from England. I have more if you wish to hear them. They always comfort me when I am in a bad mood."

"I have a few also if you wish to hear them Ginny." Lee added.

Ginny nodded at Lee, and he left to get them. He came back with a case that looked like a book. When opened, it had pages with sleeves that contained the CDs Lee told her about. At the moment, a song was playing that really moved her. It was called 'How do you mend a broken heart'. She looked at the CDs in the book Lee brought her, and saw one that said it was by a group of sisters. She opened the case, and changed the CDs out and listened. It was good for the most part, and then one song played that lifted her spirits to the highest they have been in over a week. "George, how do you get a song to play again if you want it too? " George showed her an arrow that pointed to the left and one to the right, "The one on the right lets you skip songs, and the one on the left lets you go back. The two lines let you pause or hold, until you press it again."

Ginny played with the switches for a bit to get used to the way they worked. She then thanked her brothers and Lee. She went in search of a place to sit and listen to that song she found over and over again until she learned it. Once she had, she then had to find the right place and time to utilize it.

WGFA-}

It was as Ginny thought, when Harry came back to consciousness, he was not in a good mood. He asked all to leave him so that he could get some rest. Luna however, stayed behind. Harry started to say something but was hushed by Luna. "You listen to me Harry James Potter, You will not shut us out. We all love you. If you love us, you will let us help what ever is going on with you. DO you love us?"

"Of course I do Luna, you know that. It's just that someone has left me that I need back. I need answers that only this person can provide."

"Harry, he has been giving you answers all along. Maybe he has no more to give you?"

"How do you know it is a he, and who do you think I am talking about?"

"Come on Harry, give me some respect. Have you ever known me to be wrong about matters of the mind? You're thinking of your memory Harry. I take it he had a talk with you while you were unconscious, telling you his work was finished. You had a million questions which he refused to answer, telling you that you already knew the answers. He's right Harry, you do. It was time he let you live your life your way, with no more memories to force you to decide. Do you want him to be there every time you have a decision to make? Don't you want to take control of your life on your own terms? Alright, I'm finished now, and you can go on sulking. Just don't sulk too long. I love you Harry. I want you back. So does everyone else, especially a red headed witch with a temper that will burn you to a crisp if you piss her off. Tread carefully brother if you don't wish to get burned." Luna then kissed him on the cheek and left Harry to ponder what she said.

Harry knew Luna was right, and that he had to start living life in his own way. It was just that he had been guided for so long he didn't know if he would be making the right decision. Before the battle, life had been great with Ginny. During the battle he saw that life may not always go in the direction you wish it to go. After the battle, he saw that with out guidance, he would have to follow his own choices. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to lead his own life and make his own choices. Worst of all, would Ginny be willing to accept the mistakes he was bound to make. Was he really meant to be with her? It felt right, but that was when he had guidance. With no guidance, would it still feel the same?

He needed to talk to her and let her know what was going on in his mind. Luna must have listened in on his thoughts, as she found Ginny and told her she needed to see Harry. Ginny nodded and went in the direction of the hospital wing.

Her talk with Harry was not one she would soon forget, even though she wanted to. He told her that with no guidance to help him, he didn't know if what they shared before the fight would be the same. His doubts filled his head. He wanted to do what was right for her, but couldn't figure out how to do it on his own.

Ginny asked, "Do you like me Harry, or did your memory like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Was it you who liked me, or did you let your memory self run your life?"

"Of course it was me. He didn't run my life, he just guided me, like I said."

"So it was you who liked me then. What is different now?"

"Everything is different now. I don't know if you and I are meant to be. I don't know if I resolved the matter of the two of us."

"And what matter is that? That you like me? Just because he didn't tell you if you are where you are supposed to be, doesn't mean you are not there. The way you explained it to me Harry, is he never pointed you in any direction. His guidance were memories. If the memories are done, then your connection with him is over, because you are where you should be."

"If that were true, then why did I have that last memory. Couldn't he have been telling me that you and I were not meant to be?"

"If that were true Harry, why did he put you through all this? Why would he have you to think that we were not meant to be? He did go through so much to show you how to avoid mistakes that would keep us apart. Why would he go through all that trouble just to tell you in the end we were not meant to be?"

"So, what are you suggesting? Just stay the way we were as if nothing happened?"

"Is there anything wrong with that Harry? Are you willing to give everything up after we worked so hard to get together? I'm not. I am willing to fight for what I have going with you. If your not then what we had is over for good. I can't fight you and your memories. I don't want to end this Harry. But you need to help me. You need to tell me that you are willing to try as well. What do you say Harry?"

"I say Ginny that I don't want to be the one to hurt you. I did in the past, and I didn't like that Harry. Do you really think we can make it? Do you think we stand a chance to be more than just friends?"

"We are already more than just friends, damn it. Do you think friends kissed the way we did. Do you think I went through that talk with mum just to be your friend. I'm sorry but it just isn't just friends I want to be with you. If that is too deep, let me know so that I can move on with my life, and you can move on with yours. Before you do though, at least give it one more chance to blossom. I don't want to give up on what we have."

"I really do want that Ginny, even though it doesn't sound like that. I want to be honest with you. That is why I told you all this. Maybe we will help each other to understand what the other Harry was trying to tell me. Yes I wish to stay with you, that is if you have me?"

"What the hell do you think I just said you git. Of course I want to continue. You have been friends with Ron too long. You're starting to act just like him. Now, shut up and give me a kiss." and she leaned into him and they shared a kiss that surpassed any other they shared to date.

WGFA-}

Albus proclaimed over dinner that there was to be a dance celebrating the end of term. It would be open to all years, and would take place the Friday of the final exam.

Ginny knew this was where she would sing the song she had been memorizing to Harry. Luna and Amy said they would help her with it by singing back up for her. They had practiced for days, and finally felt that it was acceptable.

When the day of the dance arrived, Ginny, Amy, and Luna dressed in their robes and made their way to the Great Hall and talked to the band that would be playing. They asked them if they knew the song, which they did, and would play it in the first set. Ginny thanked them and the three found a seat to wait for their dates. Harry, Neville and Draco made their way across the floor to sit with their dates. Hermione and George joined them just a bit later.

Albus soon entered the hall and announced the start of the celebration. The band started playing, and the eight got up and started dancing. They flowed together as if they were one. All eight of them were so in synch that the looked like they did it for a living. For three songs they were out there dancing and having fun. Then the band made an announcement. "We have had a request to play a song for a young lady, and she said she would provide the vocals and backup. So, If Ginny Weasley would kindly take the stage with her backup, we will begin.

Ginny, Luna and Amy made their way to the stage, shocking Harry, Neville and Draco. Ginny took the mike from the band member thanking him and said. "I am sure this is a surprise to everyone, but I felt this was what I needed to wake someone up. I wish to thank my brother George and his friend Lee for providing me this opportunity. Ready Ladies. The song title is 'I'm So Excited' and it is sung by the Pointer Sisters."

And the music started.

Tonight's the night were going to make it happen

tonight we'll put all other things aside.

Get in this time and show me some affection

we're going for the pleasures in the night.

I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you.

I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough.

And if you move real slow I'll let it go.

I'm so excited, I just can't hide it.

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.

I'm so excited, I just can't hide it.

And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you.

We shouldn't even think about tomorrow,

Sweet memories will last a long long time.

We'll have a good time don't you worry.

And if we're playing round boy, that's just fine.

Let's get excited, we just can't hide it.

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it.

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you.

I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you.

I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough

And if you move real slow I'll let it go.

I'm so excited, I just can't hide it.

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.

I'm so excited, I just can't hide it.

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you.

As the music died down, the roar from the students got louder. Harry, Neville and Draco ran to the stage to help the ladies down and pulled them into a hug and a kiss. Harry broke the kiss and leaned in further to whisper to her. "We definitely made the right choice. That was the craziest thing I have ever seen. But you know what, it was also the greatest thing I have ever seen. You three were great." and he kissed her once again.

The song had made Harry as excited as Ginny. Yes, they were in the place they were meant to be.

A/N: I wish to thank the Pointer Sisters for providing tonight's entertainment. When I first heard this song, I fell in love with it. I hope you enjoyed it also. If you have never heard this song before, please go to youtube and listen to it. As always, Ollie the Keeper. Remember, I have million of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Albus buried Gellert in a very private ceremony in his home town in Germany. Albus was the only person there. After the ceremony Albus conjured a comfortable chair for himself to sit and big farewell to his friend.

"Where did we go wrong Gellert? Why did we take separate paths? When we started out, we wanted what was best for the Magical world, and took it as challenge to complete this task. I agreed with your idea of pure blood rule. Then when you changed it to pure blood supremacy I had to put my foot down. All of the people needed a say in how they would be governed, not told what was to be done. Not told how they would live their life. Choice, Gellert. That was the reason I agreed to your idea. When you took that out of the equation, and tried to force your will upon the people, you went too far. Then when Ariana died because of our argument, I became lost. It took Aberforth many a night to get me out of my remorse. That was when I decided it had to end.

Hitler and Hirohito had become too strong, and Hitler was trying to commit genocide with the Jews. How could you allow that? Did you become so callous in your feelings that an entire culture became meaningless? What changed in you?"

Albus lowered his head in reflection. He looked down at his hands, wondering why his friend became so distant. That was the way he ended his little talk with his once friend. Albus banished the chair, and said his goodbyes to Gellert. He then turned and Apparated away from the grave site, never to return. Gellert's grave was never visited again. A sad ending to a once proud man.

WGFA-}

With the end of term gone, and Harry, Amy and Luna settling in for the summer, James decided he would take this summer off to be with his family. Lily Quit her job with the ministry to be with her family. Money was not a problem, and when Minerva asked her to join the staff to teach Potions due to Horace Slughorn wishing to retire, she accepted. This way she would be with the children year round.

The summer was spent on the beach, or at amusement parks. James had quite a few events he called barbecue's which he learned from an American friend working in the Ministry. They were so comical when Sirius tried to help. Lily wondered how he still had hair. It had been burned off twice already. And still he tried to help by starting the charcoals. This third time showed her how Sirius was getting burned. He was getting a little help from Remus.

Ginny, Draco and Neville became live in guests, as they were getting to know their mates quite well. Draco and Amy would sit in the swing that was situated in the back yard. Neville and Luna were often found in the garden area tending the colorful array that bloomed there. Harry and Ginny just walked the grounds, holding hands and watching the squirrels playing in the trees.

Life for Harry and Ginny was at it's best after Harry finally figured out that Luna and Ginny were right. He was meant to keep Ginny close, and not let her go. His memory had been pointing to that from the start. He was just to stubborn to see it or admit it.

Now that he saw the light, he glowed when he was around Ginny. Not literally mind you. He just felt that way.

The one thing that annoyed him was the song her and his sisters sang at the celebration. He couldn't get it out of his head. He was upset that Ginny had given George his CD player back.

However, on his birthday, he received one from James and Lily. Luna and Amy got him some CDs of some local groups. Ginny got him a copy of the Pointer Sisters greatest hits which included I'm So Excited. Sirius and Remus got him and the rest of the family, to include the Weasleys, tickets to the World Cup match that was being played in England this year.

Sirius had been riding Remus' case due to his infatuation he had for his cousin Tonks. He even locked the two in a closet for four hours, and became irate when instead of being pissed, Remus thanked him while wearing a huge smile. It didn't help the matter when he saw Tonks wearing one just as big.

The day of the travel arrived and every one was to go to a certain location where a portkey was to take them to the site of the match. Once arrived, James Sirius and Remus went to work setting up tents. They made their reservations for three days prior to the match, to enjoy the atmosphere. Arthur wished to help, but Molly managed to steer him away. She knew that the tents would never be put up if he were to help. James thanked her by blowing her a kiss which she caught, and then with an evil glint in her eye, she patted it to her butt. Sirius and Remus lost it when they saw that. It took near ten minutes for them to calm down. Who knew Molly had such a spirited mind.

The minute they arrived, Fred, George and Hermione were gone. They went in search for Daphne who they knew she would be there. Once they found her they went in search for some one else. Ludo Bagman was the event superintendent and the legal betting agent. Fred and George used money they had been saving, along with money they got from Harry, Neville and Draco to place a bet of a 100 to 1 long shot. They bet the Irish would win, while Krum, the top rookie Seeker for the Bulgarians would catch the Snitch. If they one, they would receive 20,200 Galleons for the bet. A nice start for their dream of opening a magical joke shop.

For three days Harry and Ginny were visiting friends from school that were there for the game. Ginny was pleased to see that Dean had started dating Padma, and Seamus was dating Parvatti. They also saw Susan and Hannah there with their boyfriends Colin and Justin.

Once the day of the game arrived, the families made their way to their seats in the stadium. The view of the pitch from their seat was great, and to Ron's enjoyment it was right next to the refreshment stand. Him and Lavender would miss much of the game when they left for refills.

The start of the ceremonies had the two teams announced by their mascots. The Leprachauns preceded the Irish out, and the Veela preceded the Bulgarians. They almost lost Sirius when they showed up. James and Remus had to grab hold of him to keep him from jumping out of their box. Others were not so lucky to have friends there to stop them.

The game was a long one, with the Bulgarians being beaten to a pulp by the Irish Chasers. The score was 300 to 40 when Krum finally caught the snitch making the final score 300 to 190. The twins were given a draft to take to the Minister of finance to collect their payoff.

The party that evening went far into the night. Dancing, drinking and singing taking place all over the grounds.

It brought an end to a wonderful summer.

WGFA-}

When the students were settled into their seats, the Sorting began, and when it was over, the Headmaster started the meal. The talk for the most part by everyone was the Results of the World Cup.

Once the meal was complete, then the Headmaster stood to make his start of term announcements.

He introduced his new Potions Professor, which brought about wolf whistles and cheers from the students. Lily stood and curtsied to the students, thanking them for their warm reception.

Then they were told of the bad news that there would be no Quidditch this year, but instead, Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Durmstrang and Beauxbaton would be joining the school in mid October for the event. The age restriction brought about many boos but they soon died down. Albus knew there would be many attempts by under age students to enter.

Finally, on October 20th, the two other schools made there appearance. Beauxbaton was the first, and the aisle was filled by beautiful young ladies as they made their way to the Professor's table led by their Headmaster Madame Maxime. Once they were seated with the Ravenclaws, the Durmstrang students made their way down the aisle led by their Headmaster Ivan Karkaroff. Ron began to panic when he saw that Viktor Krum was with the students.

The Durmstrang students took seats among the Slytherin students. And then, much to the delight of Ron, another feast was brought out. Not the normal meal served. He was looking forward to this year if they were going to eat like this every meal.

The ten days leading up to the name drawing kept the students amused. Three different time Fred and George tried to put their name in the cup and all three failed, with the last time ending up with them going to see Madam Pomfrey to de age them. Others had tried as well, but none with the funny results the twins had.

Finally the feast before the drawing arrived and Ron seemed to be putting more food away than usual. Hermione looked disgusted, and Luna asked him where he was putting it and why he wasn't fat.

Ron was ready to answer with a mouthful of food, when Ginny spelled his mouth shut, not wishing to be sprayed with a shower of half eaten food. Ron finally swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "I have an over active digestive system that needs to be satisfied with more than the usual amount of food. That is why I eat so much, and stay thin."

Ginny snorted at this, "Funny how that has never been discovered in all of the exams you have received from Healers. In fact you always get normal check ups when you see them, Nothing out of the ordinary."

"A lot they know. I should know my own body better than they do, don't you think?"

"Not unless you have a degree in Healing? From what the family has seen, you barely get by your courses you are taking. How do you stay so thin?"

"You know how. Just like I always have."

"OH come on Ron. You don't run like you did when we were young, chasing the twins after they pulled a prank on you. Or playing tag or Hide and find. In fact you don't do anything that even comes close to exercise, unless you consider chess to be exercise?"

Ron refused to answer, and continued to eat. Nothing could come between him and his meal.

Once the meal was complete, much to the dismay of Ron, the students made their way to the room where the names would be drawn.

Albus made his way to the cup, and with Madame Maxime, and Karkaroff he drew the first name. "From Durmstrang, our first champion is Viktor Krum."

Viktor made his way to the back of the room where he was told to wait.

"Next, from Beauxbaton Fleur Delacour."

Fleur stood up, and appeared to float to the back of the room to stand withViktor.

"Finally, from Hogwarts Cedric Diggory."

Cedric stood up and purposely went past the twins to rough their hair as he made his way to the back to stand with the other two Champions.

The flames that were burning in the Goblet died and it went dark. No more names would be drawn from it.

As the champions were led from the room with a round of applause following them, the rest of the students left the hall.

It was the end of November when the first task was to be given. Harry and Ginny were walking along the edge of the forest when they heard a roar. Harry pulled out his father's cloak and threw it over him and Ginny to investigate where the sound came from, and from what made it.

They made their way to a clearing about 100 meters in the middle of the woods and paled at what they saw. Three Dragons were being handled by Charlie and two other handlers. They didn't want to get Charlie or the others in trouble, so they left. However, they felt that the champions had to know so that they would be prepared.

The first champion they found was Fleur. She was walking back to her carriage when they stopped her. "Miss Delacour, may we talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked?

"What is eet you wish to see mee about?"

"Ginny and I just came from the forest, and we saw what was to be your first challenge. We thought you might like to know what you will be facing."

"I would indeed. But why would you tell me, and not the other champions?"

"You were the first one we found. We will be telling the others as well."

"Thank you for not giving me an unfair advantage. Not what is eet you saw?"

"Dragons."

Fleur paled when Ginny said that. "We have to face and defeat Dragons? How?"

Harry quickly stated, "I don't know if you have to defeat a dragon, We just know they will be a part of the challenge. I know it's not much, but at least you have time to learn something about them. Maybe you just have to try and keep away from them. You aren't a dragon handler, so they will not make you face a dragon to defeat it. Don't over think the problem Fleur. Learn what you can about them then use what you know when you know what it is you have to do."

"Thank you Harry and Geenny, You are right. I at least know what part of the challenge is."

Harry and Ginny bid her good bye and moved on to find the last two champions. Cedric was the next one found, and Ginny was the one to get his attention. "Cedric, a moment of your time please."

"Certainly Ginny. Hi Harry."

"Cedric, do you know what your first challenge will consist of?"

"Haven't a clue, and it is bothering me. What if it is something I can't handle, like a dragon or something?"

Ginny almost threw up with Cedric's last statement.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Cedric asked.

Harry answered for her, "Ced, Ginny is just sick over what you said. The fact that one of you biggest worries is in fact what the challenge is. Dragons."

Now it was Cedric who was feeling sick, "Are you sure Harry? We have to face a dragon?"

"We don't know if you have to face it Cedric, we just know it is a part of the challenge. Maybe you just have to keep away from it for a certain amount of time? The big thing is, at least now, you know what a part of the challenge is, and you could learn about it to help you get through the challenge."

"True, and that helps out quite a bit, now that I think of it. Thanks Ginny, Harry."

The two went off to find the last champion. They found him on the Quidditch pitch with his broom.

They waited for him to land, then approached him, "Mr. Krum, may we speak to you please?"

"Only if you call me Viktor."

"OK Viktor, do you know what the first challenge will be?"

"No. It would help if I did, but they will not tell us, just that it concerns being brave, and that we can only go in with our wands."

"Well then Viktor, I believe we can help you. We don't know exactly what the challenge is, but we do know dragons have something to do with it. We are both of the opinion that you don't have to defeat one. We think you have to avoid it. With you, it should be quite easy, being as good a flyer as you are."

"We are not allowed to bring anything but our wand into the arena."

"That may be true, but once you are there, can't you call on it using your wand?"

Viktor thought on it for a minute then broke out laughing. "You two would have made fine Durmstrang students. Of course I could do that. It is so simple. Thank you both. I must practice calling for my broom now, so if you will excuse me. OH, do the other champions know this?"

Ginny answered, "They know what they are facing, but you are the only one we helped figure out their course of action. Because of this, now we must assist them."

"You are right. I could never take advantage of this knowing you helped me and not them."

Ginny and Harry left to get help from Amy, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred and George. Together they made plans for the last two champions. When they approached Fleur and Cedric with what they prepared they both hugged and thanked them for their help. Now all of the champions had a course of action to follow.

The day of the first challenge arrived, and Viktor was the first to go. He entered the stadium and as soon as he was in there, he Accioed his broom and dodged the flames coming from the dragon, and retrieved the golden egg that was in the nest.

Next was Fleur. Fleur's strength was Charms she used this to turn herself into a young dragon to get close to the nest. The dragon guarding the nest ignored the young dragon, and thus allowed Fleur to get in and take the golden egg with out being seen. She was glad that Ginny had talked to her brother and got some items that carried the scent of the dragon. She rubbed these all over her to hide her real scent. Being a dragon from the reserve, it was used to the human scent on the young dragons, so the mixed scent on Fleur was nothing strange or new.

Finally, it was Cedric's turn. His strength was Transfiguration. Before he entered the stadium, he transfigured two large boulders into dragons of other breeds. When the one protecting the nest saw the other two, it charged the others taking them out. This gave Cedric time to slip in and take the Golden egg and make his escape.

Because of their help, not a single scratch was made on the champions. All three received perfect scores.

When the announcement about the Yule Ball was made, Fleur asked Ginny if her brother who supplied the items for her scent to be hidden was going to the ball, Ginny said she would ask. Unfortunately, Charlie wouldn't be able to make it, but, Bill could go in his place. Ginny told Fleur that her brother Bill would be pleased to be her date. She just never said that Bill was not the brother that provided the items. Sneaky, yes, but it all turned out well in the end.

Harry had asked Ginny to go to the ball with him, and she accepted. Then she was asked by Viktor, and she hated to turn hi,m down, but she had to. However, she knew someone that he could take, and she told him to stay there for just a moment while she went in search of her friend. She returned with a beautiful dark haired beauty with a creamy light complexion. Ginny introduced them. "Viktor, I would like you to meet Tracy Davis, Tracy this is Viktor Krum. Now if you will excuse me I have to go see if my boyfriend is going into shock with me not being there."

Viktor got to know Tracy, and after about 30 minutes asked her if she would go to the dance with him and she accepted.

The ball itself was excellent, and they all had a good time. Harry danced with Ginny, Luna, Amy, Luna, Hermione. Luna, Fleur, Luna, and Ginny. Neville was thankful, as his feet were killing him. Draco also got his share of dancing with Amy and Luna. They were not able to keep Luna off the dance floor. To her she was a Princess, and she wanted to be able to dance with all the princes that were there. When she got Viktor to dance with her, he could not believe the energy that was coming from the young lady. She kept him on the dance floor for three dances. He wanted to wrap her up and take her home with him. Neville kind of balked at that understandably.

Time went on, and the second task was on them. They knew what was expected, but not who was to be used. Cedric had to save Cho, Fleur had to save Bill, and Viktor was surprised when he found out he had to save Luna. Harry almost went crazy when he learned that. He went to the twins before the start of the second task, and got something from them he may need if the situation arose. They gave it to him but hoped he didn't have to use it.

Once the challenge was started, Harry knew from the start he would be using the item. Viktor was the best person on brooms there was. In water, he floundered. He tried to use the shark head charm to complete the task, but it didn't last long. He was in the water for ten minutes when he surfaced, gasping for air. Harry took the item given him by the twins and dived into the water. Once he hit the water, Gills formed on his neck and webbing formed between his fingers and toes. He saved Viktor, and then went back in the water and went after his sister. He found Fleur in trouble with the Grindylows and helped her. She thanked him and then went after Bill. Harry saw that Cedric was already heading toward the surface with Cho and that Fleur was releasing Bill. He went to Luna to free her when a sharp pain hit him in the side. He looked down to see blood seeping into the water. A merman was prodding him with a spear telling him to leave. Harry fought with him for a second, then using his wand sent him flying twenty feet away. He released Luna and grabbed her about the waist. He then put her on his back, and using the rope that bound her, tied her hands around his neck. He then swam for the surface leaving the merpeople behind.

He got the twins to help him get Luna to someplace to warm her. Then he turned to the Headmaster to take his punishment for interfering with the tournament. Albus was smiling at Hary with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Harry my boy, where did you come up with that marvelous potion to change like you did?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I don't want to get anyone else in trouble."

"Harry, you are not in trouble. In fact you deserve a Letter of Achievement for your act. You did not do anything wrong. Although Miss Potter was safe, you acted out of instinct to save her. Mr. Krum was disqualified from the challenge the minute he broke surface. Helping Miss Delacour further helped your act. It seems you could have performed in this tournament and done quite well. Now why don't you go join your sister and see if she has come back to us, while I try to figure out what we can do to straighten out what we have here."

Harry ran to the tent to see how Luna was and almost laughed when he saw her and Viktor joking with each other. Luna looked up to see Harry enter the tent and got up and ran to him. She pulled him into a hug peppering his face with kisses. He just picked her up and spun her around. Viktor came to them and Harry put Luna down and Took the hand that Viktor offered him. "Thank you Harry. I am not too good in charms as you saw. I can do them, but they last just a moment. Luna was just telling me that she was perfectly safe, because she knew you would save her if anything happened. I see she was correct."

"She is my sister Viktor, and I would let nothing happen to her if I can help it."

"Are you going to get punished for your participation? If you are, I will fight it with you. You should not suffer because of your love for Luna."

"No, in fact Albus said I may receive a letter for doing what I did."

"Good. Now how about a cup of hot chocolate, it is quite good?" and the three sat and drank a cup of the sweet beverage.

Harry went to the twins as soon as he was able and gave them a thousand Galleons for their help. They tried to refuse it, but Harry wouldn't hear of it. What they did by providing him with the Gillyweed pellets they used for their prank potions were the key to his success.

Time passed on and finally the last challenge was about to start. It seemed they were to try and get through a Maze and find the cup. The first to find it would be declared the winner. It took two hours, but the winner was announced. Fleur was the first to the cup, and claimed the 1000 galleon prize as the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The three champions promised to stay friends and write each other. They also included Harry and his family along with the Weasleys and Hermione. To the shock of them all, Fleur and Bill got together and started dating. Two years later, there was a double ceremony. Fleur and Bill along with Remus and Tonks had a double marriage. They also carried children at the same time, although Tonks beat her by a couple of months.

Harry and Ginny married a year after, along with Draco and Amy. Neville and Luna broke up during sixth year as He found someone else. This left the door open for Viktor, and he was there right away. He followed Harry in marriage by one month. Luna became pregnant on their wedding night and had a boy nine months later. They named him Harold LaMont Krum. Harry was his godfather. Ginny his godmother.

Harry and Ginny worked their career choices for five years. Ginny as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry the general manager of the WWW Hogsmeade extension. Him and Draco were partners in that one.

Harry and Draco made an enemy when they opened it. Mr. Filch dreaded the letter W until he retired from Hogwarts.

Yes, life was as it should be for one Harry James Potter, and his wife Ginevra Molly Potter.

WGFA-}

A/N: Well my friends that's it. I know it's not much, but I just wantyed to show that life had become routine for Harry. No more to say. I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon with the continuation of Donny Potter, then my new stroy which I have finally got a title. Look for it soon. It's titled {Simply Irresistible}. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
